Eye for an Eye
by Shaw18
Summary: Lana gets kidnapped and Clark must reveal his secret to her and a few others to save her life.
1. Mysterious Kidnapper

Smallville

Smallville

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 1

Mysterious Kidnapper

Lana moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her neck hurt and her head throbbed painfully, as Lana painfully stood up. There was blood oozing down her cheek, from a small cut on her head. Lana soon realized she was tied to the wall when she tried to wipe the blood away from her mouth. After a few quick yanks on the chain, she realized there'd be no way she'd be able to break free.

Breathing heavily, Lana slumped to the floor, wondering where she was being held. The room she was in was dimly lit and exceedingly cold. Lana noticed that on the opposite end of the room was a window, but she was unable to see out of it. Right next to her, was a table filled with miscellaneous cutting tools and most of them seemed to be rusted. In front of the table was an old and rusted chair that was used for the victims.

The door in front of her slowly creaked open and Lana now diverted her attention to the door. The door slammed shut, but Lana didn't see anyone. She heard foot steps, but it scared her that she was not able to see anyone. The dim light didn't help out either. "Who's there?" Lana asked trembling on the inside. Her breathing became erratic and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"I am here," A female voice calmly said that seemed to come from every corner of the room..

"Who are you?" Lana asked looking around the room, but she still didn't see anyone.

"Tsk tsk tsk," The female voice said again giving Lana he chills, "So many questions, why do victims asks so many questions?"

Even though Lana couldn't see anything, she still searched the room for the voice. "Of course I am going to ask questions," Lana said trying to yank on the chains again, "I wake up here no knowing where I am and why I am here?"

"It must be very disconcerting for you?" The female said.

"Uh yeah," Lana said without thinking.

"Do you really want to know who I am?" The female asked mockingly.

"Of course I do," Lana snapped losing her patience. She yanked on the chain again, but it was null, the chains were too strong. There was a brief pause and Lana gasped loudly when someone began to breathe in her ear. "I am your kidnapper," She said slowly giving Lana the chills again.

"If you aren't going to tell me who you are," Lana asked trying to edge herself closer to the wall for support, "Then tell me why I am here?"

"You are here because I wanted you here," The female answered confusing Lana.

"You didn't answer my question," Lana said looking around the room, hoping to get a glimpse of something.

"Of course I answered your question," The female answered with a laugh, "I just didn't give you an answer you'd like."

Lana suddenly thought of something. This whole time, Lana was trying to find answers to all the wrong questions. "Why can't I see you?" Lana asked struggling to stand again. Her head began to throb a lot worse and part of her vision began to blur.

"You can't see me," The female bitterly said, "Because I do not wish for you to see me."

"So then what do you want with me?" Lana asked hoping the unknown woman would finally give her an answer that would make sense.

"I want the same thing you want," She said breathing in Lana's ear again making her feel shudder uncomfortably again, "Or should I say a certain someone."

"And what do you know of what I want?" Lana asked glaring.

"You and I both want a certain farm boy," The female said touching Lana's cheek.

The woman's touch was ghostly and made Lana's blood run cold. She shivered in fear and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"Both of us know who that special farm boy is," The female said chuckling to herself again, "We both know how you feel about Clark Kent."

"What do you want with Clark?" Lana asked wishing her kidnapper would stop this childish game.

"This is where both of want Clark for different things," She said confusing Lana again; "You want Clark because you love him and I want Clark because I need his special abilities."

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked shivering in fear and disgust when she felt someone breathe on her neck this time.

"I know both of you really well," The female said as Lana tried to pin point her voice, but strangely the room had a slight echo. It also irked her that she just realized this. "I know there is something special about Clark, but I don't know what it is exactly."

"So you have been spying on us?" Lana accused angrily.

"If you want to put it that way," The female kidnapper said with a grin on her face. She loved the way she was torturing Miss Kent here. "I do know that Clark has some problems with the green meteor rocks; even more than this whole damn town does."

"What is your name?" Lana asked feeling someone remove a strand of hair that covered her eye. The woman's touch was cold and seemed to soothe Lana's pulsing head ache.

"My name is unimportant," The female bitterly said, "The only thing of importance was a certain farm boy named Clark Kent."

"Why do you need me to get to him?" Lana asked as she absent mindedly yanked on the chains again.

"I have failed to get Clark on many occasions," The female said lighting a cigarette. Lana couldn't see it, but was able to smell its pungent stench. After a long puff, she continued, "You are here, because I hope he will come to us to get to you."

"You won't be able to stop him," Lana suddenly said without realizing it.

The female took another puff and then asked, "And tell me why that is so?"

Lana thought for a second before knowing what she would say. It then suddenly dawned on her. "If you say you know Clark so well," Lana argued. She paused and began to feel sick from the smoke, "You would then know that Clark is always helping people and seems to be able to survive anything thrown at him. If he does come here to get me, he will stop you."

Lana didn't here anything but she saw the door open in front of her with a loud creak. Before it slammed shut a voice sternly said, "And that is why we need him."


	2. Flashback

Smallville

Smallville

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 2

Flashbacks

There were two men and one female sitting in a small room that was dimly lit by a single light bulb, which swung back and forth casting eerie shadows on the walls. Inside the room there was a rickety table and three chairs. This room had neither entry nor exit. The occupants of this room got into this room, because they were able to. "So what is the plan now?" The first man asked looking at his female leader, "We have filed again."

"We are trying to track someone that seems to have an infinite amount of abilities," The female said lighting a cigarette. She took a long puff and then said, "I do have another plan for us," She paused and began to pace around the room, "Our plan is to kidnap Lana Lang."

"What will we gain by getting her?" The second guy asked watching his leader stop pacing and lean on the wall, "We need him not her and we will not get what we need with her."

"He will come and get her and then we will have him," She said with an evil smile, "You know he tries to be the hero all the time. Well the hero has to fall sometime."

"How will we get Lana?" The second guy asked briefly watching his companion yawn loudly.

"I will deal with that," The female said taking a long swig on her cigarette. She tossed it on the floor and stepped on it to extinguish it fully, "Now we are going to have to visit Lana's apartment," She said with an evil laugh.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clark walked off the field sweaty, while holding a football in one hand and his helmet in another. Every so often one of his teammates would jog by and give him a friendly pat on the back. Practice today was a little tougher than usual. Clark had to run a drill ten times today which had each receiver sprint diagonally and the stop after fifteen yards. Clark would then pump fake twice and the all but one receiver would zigzag back. Clark didn't like the drill but his receivers loved it.

When Clark was about to enter the locker room, he suddenly saw a girl he didn't recognize walking up to him. He smiled at her s she approached him. "Hi," He said looking at her.

"Hello Clark," The girl said crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke, "You played well today."

"Thank you," Clark said wanting to take a shower, but a small part of him told him to continue talking to this girl. He was attracted to her from the start. She had wavy brown hair and had C cup breasts. She was wearing blue jeans and a tight pink shirt that showed a cute belly button ring. "What's your name?" Clark asked looking into the girl's penetrating green eyes, "I don't believe I've met you before."

"My name is Jennifer Lightstone," She said giggling nervously, "But everyone calls me Jenny."

"Nice to meet you," Clark said briefly watching the last of his teammates stroll off the field and walk into the locker room. "I'd tell you my name," Clark continued, "But you seem to know it already."

"Of course I do," Jenny said shielding her eyes from the sun, "You do happen to be the starting quarter back for the Crows and everyone knows you because of that." Jenny paused briefly and then added, "It does help that I go to a lot of your games and practices."

Clark watched her blush at as she said her last comment. He smiled at her and said, "Well I guess that makes you my number one fan."

"You wouldn't even know," Jenny said blushing again.

"You know I would love to stay and chat," Clark said watching a few cheer leaders on the field still, "I am sweaty and smell pretty bad."

"Oh sure," Jenny said smiling at Clark, "It was nice meeting you finally."

Clark nodded and turned to walk into the locker room. He paused and turned around and asked, "Do you want to get together later?"

"I would really like that," Jenny said looking really happy, "I could wait out here, depending how long the shower could take."

"I could be out in fifteen minutes," Clark said knowing what he was dong was wrong, but there was something in her eyes the made him feel connected.

"I could wait by the lockers as I said before I don't mind waiting," Jenny said grinning, "God I can't believe that I am going out with the starting quarter back," Jenny squealed happily.

Clark walked into locker room and when he stepped into the shower area, there was an intense cheer. Clark smiled at his teammates as he stepped into the shower. He quickly showered in silence and began to dry himself off. "So who was the hottie you were flirting with?" Jack Watson, one of the leading wide receivers asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"Her name is Jenny," Clark said finding himself smile brightly.

"Hot name for a hot girl," Jamal Anthony, the star running back said. There were rumors that Jamal would easily make the NFL he was that good. He had great speed and was able to juke out almost everyone on the team. He walked past Clark, "Gonna have some action later?"

Clark gave Jamal a look, "We are going to chill at the Talon for a little bit."

"Hmmm, you are going to have her high on sugar and caffeine before doing the mattress mumbo."

"You guys are pervs," Clark said drying himself off.

"Don't forget we are men," Jamal shouted from his locker.

Clark wrapped a towel around him and walked up to his locker. He dressed quickly and when he was done he walked out of the locker room exit. "Hi," He said approaching Jenny who was sitting on a bench drawing a picture, "What are you drawing?"

"Oh nothing important," She quickly said shutting he sketch book, "You were quicker that I expected."

""I am fast," Clark said without thinking.

"So who what's the plan?" Jenny playfully asked, "What does the sexiest guy in Smallville have in store for me now."

"I think I will buy you dinner and then relax with a coffee at the talon," Clark said watching Jenny as he walked to his car.

"Sounds awesome," Jenny said stepping into Clarks red pick up truck.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lana stepped into her apartment and set her keys on the counter. She set her purse next to her keys and looked at the mail that Jason brought up earlier. Her mail consisted of mainly bills and a strange archeological magazine that Jason gets monthly. She set the down and approached the fridge.

She took out some milk and poured herself a cup before putting the milk back into the fridge. Suddenly she heard a noise, but when she turned around she saw nothing. "Jason?" Lana asked nervously, "Are you there?"

Lana took a step away from the fridge and something suddenly caught her eye. Whenever Lana left her apartment, she made sure that all the chairs were tucked under the table neatly. Now though, one of the chairs was slightly moved. Lana walked up to the table and fixed the chair.

She sighed deeply and turned around. At that moment a man appeared in front of her. Lana screamed and dropped her glass, breaking it. The man stepped up to Lana and grabbed her. He covered her mouth with his hand and green gas flew out of his mouth as he spoke. "Go to sleep beautiful," He whispered.

Lana's eyes closed and the man smiled. He felt his leader grab his wrist tightly. Seconds later he was invisible and also had the ablity to walk through the wall, with Lana slumped over his shoulder.


	3. Disappearences

Smallville

Smallville

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 3

Disappearances

Jenny smiled at Clark as both walked hand in hand to her house after their date. Their evening began with a movie and then ice skating. After those activities, there was dinner. Jenny stared at Clark and smiled at him brightly when they stopped at the front door. "Thank you for an amazing evening Clark," Jenny said taking a couple steps toward Clark.

"Your welcome," Clark said smiling at Jenny, "I really enjoyed it too and can't wait till tomorrow."

Jenny hugged Clark tightly and kissed him on the cheek briefly. A slight gust of wind made Jenny shiver. She found it weird that she was cold even with a thick sweater and Clark didn't seem to be bothered by the cold at all. An owl hooted in the background. "So," Jenny said shaking her head slightly, "I am going to miss you tonight. I feel so comfortable around you."

Clark gave Jenny a bewildered look and took a step forward. "You something," Clark said peering into Jenny's eyes, "There is something familiar I see in your eyes. Something there, but I can't put my finger on it."

Jenny moved a lock of her brown hair from her forehead and smiled briefly, "That's what I really like about you," Jenny said taking another step toward Clark. They were now a foot from each other. "Sometimes you can be such a strong willed person knowing exactly what you want and then there are times you become a babbling baboon."

Clark laughed and looked at his watch, "So now I'm a babbling baboon?" Clark asked making Jenny laugh.

Jenny paused and bit her lower lip. She looked at Clark and said, "It's late and both of have school tomorrow. I will be the one to call this night an end," Jenny leaned forward and kissed Clark on the cheek again, 'Good night Clark," Jenny said.

She glanced at him briefly and smiled at him, before stepping into her house. Clark stayed on the porch briefly, before returning to his truck. Jenny smiled as she watched him drive away. Jenny sighed and already missed Clark's presence. Jenny turned around and gasped when she saw a blond haired girl sitting on her coffee table. "Surprised to see me?" The girl asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Yes I am," Jenny said glaring at the blond girl, "I already told you I am out. I don't want to partake in you quest anymore."

"You are doing great with Clark so far," The blond girl said snickering. She jumped to her feet and began to pace around the living room, "Soon Clark will do anything for you and then we will have him."

"I told you I was out," Jenny snapped as she watched the girl pace around the living room. "I really like Clark and am not going to take part in what you are going to do to him."

The girl stopped pacing and approached Jenny and said menacingly, "That's too bad, we had such plans for Clark. But anyway if you won't help Clark come to us I know a certain someone else that will."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cloe stepped outside of the Daily Planet whistling to herself. She paused by the doorway and took out her car key from her purse. The school halls weren't completely empty, but the lights were dimmed. Occasionally a student, whom happened to stay later for extra curricular activities, would walk past Cloe and say hi.

Cloe stepped out of the school building spinning her keys on her index finger, as she briskly made it to her car. She paused when she saw Clark and brown haired girl named Jennifer talking. She didn't know much about her, but she did know there was something odd about her.

With a sigh of exhaustion, Cloe opened her car door and stepped inside. She turned her car on and began to pull away. She paused through, when she thought there was someone hiding in the bushes near where she parked.

Cloe shook her head and exhaled heavily. She took out her cell phone from her overstuffed purse and speed dialed Lana. It rang once, twice, and three times. After the five rings, Cloe ended up leaving a message about wanting to see if she wanted to grab a coffee together. Cloe hung up her phone and drove away. She decided to go to the Talon later and see if Lana would be there. Unknown to Cloe though, there indeed was a man lurking in the bushes watching her.

Once Cloe had drove away, the unknown man stood up and stepped out brushing off the leaves hat clung to his clothing. After that, he walked silently up to his pick-up truck and drove away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clark walked into the barn holding his football gear. He was coming home after an amazing date with Jenny. From the way beginning he noticed there was something different about Jenny. Clark did like the idea though, that both he and Jenny were adopted.

Clark slowly walked up the steps that led to one of his favorite resting areas. He set his bag next to the couch and then sat down. He closed his eyes and thought about Jenny. He liked her smile, her laugh, and even the way she walked. There was a certain determined part of her that reminded him of his former love, Alicia Baker and maybe that's why he was so attracted to her.

Suddenly Clark felt dizzy and felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes and noticed he was floating in some spherical tube made up of brilliant light. "Where am I?" Clark asked trying to move but he found himself unable to do so.

"I have brought you here my son," Clark heard his father Jarel say.

"Why am I here?" Clark asked always hating when his father did this. He often would call on Clark to fulfill some mission that had severe repercussions.

"I brought you here to warn you about something terrible that will happen," Jarel said making Clark confused.

"Where am I exactly?" Clark asked again hoping to get an answer.

"Your specific whereabouts are insignificant," Jarel said annoying Clark, "Heed my warnings about what is going to happen."

Clark thought for a second about what Jarel was telling him. "Tell me something," Clark asked knowing Jarel wanted something. He paused and took a deep breath, "You never contact me to just warn me about something. My life is almost always being threatened. You are contacting me, because you want me to do something for you."

"You are right Ka-lel," Jarel said his deep voice seemed to have an echo in it. Clark saw an image of a pyramid in Egypt appear. "I need you to find a certain item called the K'Larta." Clark saw the image disappear and be replaced by an image of a statue of an animal that had a lion's head, a man's chest and arms, and a bear's lower body. "The K'Larta is very important and can't fall into the wrong hands."

Clark felt dizzy again and darkness overtook him. He woke up a few moments later on the barn floor. He stood up and brushed the dirt off from himself. Clark looked up and saw his dad approaching him. "Are you okay Clark?" Jonathan asked with a concerned look on his face. "You look like something bad happened."

"Jarel contacted me," Clark nervously said watching his dad carefully to see his reaction.

Jonathan looked at Clark with concern and asked, "What did he want this time?"

"He wanted me to go to Egypt and look for an item called the K'Larta," Clark said walking with his dad back to the stairs.

"Every time Jarel demands you top do something," Jonathan said unhappily, "Danger always follows."

"I agree," Clark said shaking his head in disgust, "I am going to have to go though; I don't want Jarel angry with me."

"Listen to me," Jonathan said looking at his watch, "I have to go pick your mom up from the grocery store, and I promise we'll talk again later."

Clark nodded and watched his dad walk to his truck. When his dad left, Clark walked up the stairs and grabbed his football gear. Suddenly Clark stopped and dropped his bag. On the couch was broken phone and when he went to reach it, he noticed to his dismay that the phone belonged to Lana.


	4. First Confrontation

_Thanks for everyone that has read my third Smallville story so far... I want to personally thank **Math HEART Smallville** for the review and the help... Hope to see more reviews which will lead to more and faster updates..._

Shaw 18

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 4

First Confrontation

Clark reached for the broken phone and looked at it as he picked it up. The screen was cracked and the cracks formed the message;_ Lana's dead_. He gripped the phone tightly as he suddenly ran to Lana's apartment. Seconds later, Clark stood in front of the Talon. He stepped in and began to push his way through the crowd.

It took a few minutes for Clark to reach the stairway at the far end of the Talon. He heard Lois call out to him, but he ignored her. While he walked up the stairs, he knew something didn't feel right. He approached the front door and knocked loudly as he called out, "Lana are you there?" He paused briefly before calling out again, "Jason are you there?"

The door opened up seconds later and Clark saw Jason, but not Lana. Jason looked at Clark and Clark knew something wasn't right. "Hey come on in Clark," Jason said moving out of the way to allow Clark to enter.

"Is Lana here?" Clark asked scanning the apartment for any clues.

"No she isn't," Jason said walking to the fridge. He took out a can of coke and opened it up. He took a long sip and then asked, "Why?"

Clark ignored Jason's question and took a few steps toward Jason. "When was the last time you saw Lana?" Clark asked eyeing Jason incredulously.

Jason took another sip of his soda. "This morning before school," Jason answered belching silently. He took a couple steps toward Clark and asked, "What do you want with Lana?" He hated the fact that Clark would be so secretive about his girl friend. He knew about their relationship in the past and how hurt Lana was about Clark's secrets. "What is that in our hand?" Jason asked looking at Clark's closed-fisted hand.

"I found this in my barn," Clark said handing the broken phone to Jason.

Jason looked at it and then looked at Clark. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked looking at the phone again.

"No, this isn't a joke," Clark said shaking his head as he watched Jason set the broken phone on the counter-top.

Suddenly Clark heard something that only his special _hearing_ ability would be able to pick up. He heard someone breathing and Clark knew exactly where it was coming from. Before Clark was able to do anything he heard a woman growl and appear next to Jason holding a bat in her hands. She swung the butt of the bat and hit Jason in the back of the head.

Clark watched in shock as Jason slumped to the floor unconscious. The girl had an evil and seductive look on her face as she approached Clark. Clark glared at her and was about to use his _speed_ ability to grab the bat and subdue the unknown attacker, but he suddenly felt sick to his stomach

He swallowed and took a step back in pain. The girl smiled evilly as she slowly approached Clark. She had ear rings that were glowing bright green. "Hello Clark," Her smiled broadened as Clark felt sicker and sicker with her every step closer to him. "I have been waiting for you for so long."

Clark swallowed again and grunted as a wave of pain shot throughout his body. The girl tightened he grip on the bat as she took a few more steps to Clark. "What's wrong Clark?" She asked pretending to look concerned, "Why are you looking so sick?"

"Who are you?" Clark asked trying to ignore the pain, "What do you want?"

"I need you," The girl said looking Clark in the eyes. She chuckled and said, "I can see what Lana sees in you," The girl paused and took a seductive deep breath and then continued, "You have the sexiest green eyes."

"Who are you?" Clark asked again glaring at the unknown girl. "Where is Lana?"

"You owe me a thank you," The girl said giving Clark a cold look. "I give you a compliment and you don't even acknowledge it."

The girl raised her bat menacingly and then swung the butt of the bat. It connected with Clark's head and he crumpled to the floor "Tsk tsk tsk and you were supposed to be a challenge this time," The girl said with an evil sneer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chloe was out of breath when she reached the front door of the Talon. She had to park ten minutes from the Talon, because it was disco night. She paused by the doorway and waited to catch her breath before entering.

When she was ready, she entered the Talon and loud music immediately was heard. Chloe shook her head and made her way through the crowd. Soon Chloe began to climb the stairs to Lana's apartment. She approached the front door, knocked and the door slowly creaked open. Chloe gasped when she saw Jason lying on the floor. She walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Jason!!" Chloe said loudly hoping to get his attention.

Jason moaned and his eyes slowly flickered opened. He looked at Chloe with a confused look. He wondered how what happened. The last thing he remembered, was talking to Clark about something, but he couldn't remember what. His head hurt a lot and he felt a bump on the back of his head. He slowly stood up with the help from Chloe.

Jason opened the freezer and removed a bag of frozen vegetables to put on the back of his head. The coldness relieved part of the pain, but not all of it. "What happened?" Chloe asked looking at Jason concerned.

"I'm not sure exactly," Jason said breathing heavily in pain, "The last thing I remember, I was talking to Clark here. But after that the next think I remember is you waking me up here."

"Do you know where Lana is?" Chloe asked looking around the apartment, "I tried to call her earlier, but there was no response."

"Now I remember why Clark was here," Jason said moving his head too quickly and he then winced in pain, "Clark came here also looking for Lana."

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked when Jason closed his eyes.

"Yeah," Jason said sighing, "I am just a bit banged up. I would hate to be rude, but I think I am gonna lie down."

"No it's alright," Chloe said giving Jason a strained smile. She turned and walked to the front door, "Call me if you find anything."

"Sure I will," Jason said watching Chloe leave the apartment. He stood there for a few minutes thinking about Clark and Lana. It frustrated him that his mind was blank and couldn't remember how he got this bump on his head. Jason walked to the bedroom and lay on the bed hoping a little sleep might help him jog his memory.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lana opened her eyes when she heard the door slam. She turned and saw a body on the floor. It was dark in the room, but Lana was able to make out a body that looked familiar. "Who are you?" She asked slowly edging her way to the unknown person. She wasn't able o go far, because she was still chained to the wall.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Lana gasped when she saw Clark slumped on the floor a few feet from her. "Clark!" Lana said trying to get his attention. "Clark answer me!"

Clark didn't answer and Lana looked around the room trying to find something to wake Clark up with. "Come on Clark!" Lana said loudly again. She realized she wouldn't be able to reach anything."

Clark moaned and his eyes fluttered open. Lana sighed in relief and watched Clark slowly sit up in pain. Lana then diverted her attention to a rock that was that was stuck in the wall and saw it was glowing brightly green.

Clark looked at the stone as he tried to stand up and when did so he suddenly crumpled to the floor aching and breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Lana asked nervously, she had never seen Clark in so much pain.

The door at the edge of the room swung open and a girl walked in, followed by two muscular guys. The girl took a small bag out of her pocket and threw it at Clark. It landed next to Clark and small meteor rocks fell out. Clark moaned in pain and tried to push them away. Lana watched and saw the girl walk up to Clark and kick him in the face hard. "That's for putting my brother in Bel-Reeve," She said sourly.

"Stop it," Lana shrieked, "You are hurting him!"

"That's the point," The girl said walking up to Clark who was breathing heavily on the floor unable to get up. "I need your help Clark," The girl said looking at Clark who had a blood trickle from his mouth and nose to his chin. "I need you to use your abilities to get a certain artifact."

"Please stop it," Lana shrieked again not wanting her to hurt Clark anymore.

The girl looked at Lana and smiled, "I need Clark and will do anything to get him." She looked at Clark and then an angry look appeared on her face. She grabbed Clark by the head and smashed it against the wall. Lana gasped and a tear ran down her cheek when she saw Clark fall to the floor blood covering his head. The girl kicked all the small meteor rocks away and then walked out of the room saying, "I will get Clark to help me, even if I have to kill someone in the process."


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Thanks for the reviews... the story is abotut to get crazier.. at least the next chapter that is... i wont give it up but I will have it posted within the next few days... hope you like this addition. Thanks to my man red... keep it up...**

**shaw 18**

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 5

Secrets Revealed

Jenny turned over in bed and looked at the clock on top of her dresser. The clock read 12 in the afternoon and was surprised that she over slept. Jenny yawned and sat up in bed. She reached for her cell phone and saw Clark hadn't called like he promised he would.

Jenny yawned again and got out of bed. She dressed quickly and walked to the kitchen thinking about how much she was already missing Clark. She opened up the fridge and took out the milk. She opened it up and began to drink from the bottle.

After a couple of long gulps, she put the milk back in the fridge, and gasped as she turned around. Sitting on the counter top with a smile on her face, was a young blond woman. "What the hell do you want?" Jenny asked angrily crossing her arms over her chest, "Didn't I tell you I was out?"

"Of course you told me," The girl said jumping off of the counter top. She walked to the fridge and looked inside.

"Then tell me what you want?" Jenny asked again watching the girl intently.

"I want to tell you something," The girl said taking out a fried chicken leg from KFC. She sniffed it and began to eat it noisily. "First of all, I want to give you one last chance to rejoin me. I will forget about out little disagreement."

"I told you I was out!" Jenny snarled baling her fists.

"You should be careful," The girl said pointing to Jenny's hands. Jenny looked at her hands and saw they were smoking slightly. "I don't think you want to cause another fire do you?"

"Shut up," Jenny mumbled staring at the girl angrily.

"I didn't come here to only to see if you wanted to rejoin," The girl said throwing the chicken bone in the trash. She quickly washed her hands and dried her hands on her pants. "I came here to tell you Clark was a lot easier this time."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked following the girl into the living room.

"What do you think?" The girl sneered as she gave Jenny an evil look.

Suddenly it hit Jenny like a brick wall. She gasped and in a worried tone asked, "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"That depends on how you interpret hurt," The girl said giggling evilly. She turned to face Jenny and continued, "I can assure you though, that he is alive."

Jenny swallowed nervously and held back her anger. "What are you going to do to him?" She asked.

"You didn't forget the plan did you?" The girl asked taking a menacing step toward Jenny. She gave her a cold look before continuing, "My plan is to use Clark's abilities."

Jenny shook her head. "Clark will find a way out of it," Jenny said crossing her arms over her chest again.

The girl looked over Jenny's shoulder and nodded. Suddenly a guy appeared behind Jenny and grabbed her. He placed a hand over her mouth and a green gas floated out of his fingers. Jenny began to feel dizzy and soon her world grew black. The guy lifted Jenny up and then looked at his superior who quickly said, "Dump her next to Clark. Clark may hate her now because of what she used to be."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Martha walked downstairs and looked around the living room checking to see of there was any signs of Clark sleeping there the night before hand. But there wasn't any sign at all. Martha shook her head and stepped into the kitchen, "Did Clark sleep here last night?" Jonathan asked as he took a sip of orange juice.

"No he didn't," Martha said turning on the coffee machine.

"He might have stayed at the girl's house he had a date with last night," Jonathan suggested taking another sip f his orange juice.

"I don't think so," Martha said taking out a mug from the cupboard, "He would have at least mentioned something about it."

"I smell coffee," Lois said stumbling downstairs. She jogged into the kitchen and sniffed the air loudly, "There is nothing like the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the morning."

Martha poured herself a cup of coffee and smiled at Lois, "Good morning dear."

"Good morning to you too," Lois said looking for the largest mug in the cupboard. When she found it, she poured herself a cup and then took a long gulp. "I am sorry," Lois said with smile, "Chloe rubs off on me."

"When was the last time you've seen Clark?" Jonathan asked turning to face Lois.

Lois took another long sip and then said, "Last time I saw Clark was he was in the talon, he was going to visit Lana I guess." She paused and took another sip, "I know Chloe also tried visiting Lana, but she wasn't there."

Suddenly there was a knock on the back door. Jonathan looked and saw Jason standing there. "Come in Jason," Martha said.

"Is Clark here?" Jason asked walking into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Jonathan asked looking at a bump on Jason's forehead that was slightly red.

"Um yeah," Jason said, "I have a bit of a headache, but otherwise fine. Do you know where Clark is?"

"We are also wondering where Clark is," Martha said setting her mug on the table as she approached Jason.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clark opened his eyes and turned his aching body. He squinted and saw Lana was teary eyed. He gave her a strained smile and asked as he ignored the throbs of nausea and pains, "How long have I been out?"

"I am not sure exactly," Lana said shaking her head unhappily. She was relieved that Clark was okay, at least for now that is. She looked at Clark and smiled weakly, "Ever since I got here, I have lost track of time."

Clark sighed and looked around the room and he noticed a meteor rock on the wall a few feet above him. He thought about what Lana would say if she saw him and when he glanced at her. He saw she was looking at the other side of the room. Quickly, Clark used his heat vision and the stone soon exploded with a bright green flash. "What the…" Lana asked shocked as she gazed at Clark quickly.

A second later, a green laser shot out from the ceiling and made a complete circle around Clark's body. Seconds later the laser disappeared and Clark gasped when he found out the laser had created a green circle of meteor rock around him. Lana gave Clark a confused look and then looked at the green circle around Clark. "Tell me something Clark?" Lana asked looking at Clark in the eye as he breathed heavily, "How come the meteor rocks affect you so much?"

Before Clark wasn't able to say anything, the door swung open. Both Clark and Lana turned their attention to the open door. A girl and two guys walked in, followed by a brown haired girl. When the girl saw Clark lying on the floor bleeding, she ran to him and said, "I am so sorry, I didn't know they would treat you like this."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked looking at Jenny uneasily.

The girl smiled as she approached Clark and Lana followed closely by the two guys. Lana looked at everyone perplexed. The girl looked at Lana first and then at Clark, "My name is Sarah Palmer," She turned to the two guys behind her. "This one is Brett Chambers and the other one is Greg Stone." She paused and then an evil looked grew on her face, "Lana you are here only because I need Clark for his abilities and speaking of Clark," She said pointing to the green circle around Clark, "Do you like it, it won't kill you but just prevent you from escaping."

"Unique abilities?" Lana asked looking at Sarah and then at Clark, "What are you talking about?"

Sarah ignored and continued in a haunting voice, "As I said before, Lana you are here only because we were hoping Clark would come to us to get to you," She paused and walked up to Jenny who stood up from Clark with a glare on her face. Sarah snapped her fingers and Brett handcuffed Jenny. He then chained her to the wall a few feet from Clark, but also not in touching distance. "I'm surprised in you Clark," Sara said walking away from Jenny. She walked up to Lana and touched her cheek. Lana turned her head slightly and grabbed her chin forcefully. "There are things you don't know about your love Clark Kent," Sarah sternly said.

"You are lying," Lana spurted out and she immediately regretted doing so.

Sarah slapped Lana across the face and stepped away from her, "Lana Clark isn't the person you thought he was," Lana paused and waited for Lana's reaction, but there wasn't any so Sarah continued, "Clark has special abilities." Sarah paused and walked up to Clark ruffling his hair playfully. "Clark is a meteor freak, just like, me, Brett, Greg, oh and Jenny."

Clark looked at Jenny stunned and said, "I knew there was something about you."

Jenny looked at Clark and shook her head sadly. "I know I should have told you." Jenny said in a trembling voice.

"There is also something you don't know about Jenny, Clark," Sarah said walking up to Jenny, "Before Jenny and you went out on that oh so eventful date the other day, she was also with me trying to get to you," Jenny paused and faced the group, "But Jenny decided to leave the group because she began to like you too much."

Clark glared at Jenny who at that moment was looking at the ground crying and feeling ashamed to the core. "Why am I so important?" Clark asked a he struggled to stand up but was unable to do so, "What do you need me for?"

Sarah began to walk to Clark slowly and menacingly. "I need your help to find a certain artifact called the _K'larta_."

"What makes you think I will help you?" Clark asked glaring at Sarah again.

Sarah smiled evilly again and said in a threatening tone, "If you do not help me, I will kill either Jenny or Lana."


	6. Darkest Hour

Eye for an Eye

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 6

Darkest Hour

Clark silently watched Sarah, Brett, and Greg walk out of the room. When the door slammed shut, Jenny turned to Clark and said in a sad voice, "I am really sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to, but I am afraid you would hate me."

"Everyone has secrets," Clark said as he found himself looking at Lana. Lana looked as if she was in a different world. "Lana I am sorry about lying to you all these years."

"I wish you would have given me the chance," Lana said looking at Clark sadly.

"There is something you need to know about me," Clark said feeling extremely nervous. He took a deep breath and continued, "Lana what Sarah just told us isn't the complete truth."

"What do you mean?" Lana asked edging her way closer to Clark.

"I am not from Smallville," Clark began, "I am not even from planet, let alone this galaxy. I am from a planet called Krypton." He paused and waited for Lana or Jenny to say something, but they did not so Clark decided to continue, "When my home planet was destroyed, I was sent here in a meteor shower many years ago."

Clark stopped and looked at Jenny who looked shocked. He then looked at Lana who was crying silently. "I do have abilities though," Clark continued saying as he wished he could take back everything and have no one but his parents know about him. "I am so sorry about this Lana, I wish this never happened."

"My parents are dead because of you," Lana said in a trembling voice.

"And I have had to deal with that on my conscience ever since," Clark said now looking at the door ashamed. He didn't want to look at either Lana or Jenny. "Plus with everything that has gone wrong in Smallville is because of me, do you how that feels? Do you know what that is like to have that constantly going through my mind?"

Lana looked up and said, "I have never thought of it like that Clark," She stopped and gave Clark a strained smile, "It is not your fault Clark, none of this is your fault."

"So you don't hate me?" Clark asked looking at Lana.

"I don't hate you at all," Lana said softly, "I am upset that you didn't have trust in me, but I don't blame you for not telling me also."

"Everyone has their secrets," Jenny said. Clark and Lana looked at her which made her blush. "I am also what people call "meteor freaks. I am able to shoot fire from y hands. But I hate to do it; I don't want to use my ability. In fact, sometimes I feel shamed about my ability."

"You shouldn't feel ashamed at all," Lana said looking at Jenny.

"How did you get involved with Sara and her gang?" Clark asked looking at Jenny.

"I didn't always have this ability," Jenny began, she looked at Clark nervously. She peered into his green eyes and strangely it began to calm her, "About two years ago there was a big fire in my house, the house burned down with me in it and I should have died that night. But I didn't, because little did I know that my house was built on too," top of some meteor rocks. Strangely I had no burns on me." Jenny paused and took a deep breath, "Because of this I was placed in Belreeve where I met Sarah, Brett and Greg. Sarah said was gonna help us break out on one condition; we had to help her get to Clark."

Jenny looked at Clark who looked at Jenny in surprise. "I am sorry," Clark said.

"Thanks," Jenny said smiling at Clark, "Listen Clark, I hope you don't hate me. I care about you so much and don't want you to hate me."

"I care about you too," Clark said knowing there was something wrong about not being angry at Jenny. There was something in him that just wanted a normal relationship.

"Thanks," Jenny said smiling at Clark and blushing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Brett leaned back in his chair as he chugged a Bud light that Sarah had stolen for him. He belched softly and asked, "How long do we give Clark to decide if he will help us or not?"

"Clark isn't stupid," Greg said in a mocking tone as he patted Brett on he back. Bret cursed as he spit up his beer. "The real question is if Clark knows what the K'Larta is."

"I agree," Sarah said staring out the window at the trees waving back and forth in the wind. She yawned with exhaustion and continued, "Clark's knowledge about the K'Larta is essential."

"If he doesn't decide," Brett asked as he took another sip of his beer, "Which one will die?"

"He will go with us," Sara said turning to face Brett and Greg with a determined look on her face, "Clark doesn't want death on his shoulders, especially those he cares about the most."

"What if we get his parents involved?" Greg asked looking at Sarah for approval.

"Not right now," Sarah said shaking her head. So far her plan was near perfect and going along smoothly, except though, for that little bump with Jenny and her infatuation with Clark. "I do know, that because of Clark's history, we may need to use his parents later."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chloe was about walk out of the Daily Planet when she heard her cell phone beep. She flipped it open and saw there was a message that stated,

_Check your computer _

Chloe saw that it was sent by someone with the initials of L.L. She looked for a return number but there wasn't any, which didn't surprise her at all. Chloe set her purse down and turned on the computer. It took a few minutes to fully power up and when it did she saw there was a new message sent by the same person. The message had an attachment and it took the computer a few moments to download it. "Oh my god," Chloe gasped as she read it.

The attachment was an article about how two males named Brett Charles and Greg Stone who escaped Belreeve by an unknown force. One Doctor said she was attacked by an invisible force and knocked unconscious. Chloe stopped reading and quickly printed off the article. She had to show it to Clark. When the article finished printing she continued reading. The article next stated that Brett and Greg were raised by an abusive father and a deaf mother. Greg's parents died in a meter shower and Greg moved in with Brett.

Brett and Greg were then hospitalized in Belreeve at the age of 16 when they murdered their dad, but had failed to murder their mom. No one knows how they were stopped either. Brett and Greg didn't stay in Belreeve long, when they escaped and tried to kill an unknown Smallville resident.

Chloe stopped reading and turned off her computer. She stood up and quickly drove to the Kent farm. When she arrived there, she grabbed the printed article and knocked on the back door. Mrs. Kent smiled at Chloe and opened the door. "Hi Mrs. Kent," Chloe said walking in, "Is Clark here?"

Mrs. Kent smiled weakly and said "I am sorry Chloe. Jonathan and I haven't seen Clark since yesterday. What did you show him?"

"I just wanted to show him an article I read about to escapees from Belreeve," Chloe said.

"May I see t," Jonathan asked quickly glancing at Martha who began to wash the dishes.

Chloe handed Jonathan the article and watched his facial expressions as he read it. "Does Clark know these people?" Jonathan asked handing the article over to Martha after she dried her hands.

"They tried to kill him earlier," Chloe said taking another step into the kitchen. Chloe paused and thought about the episode of when Clark sped to catch that car. She didn't know too much about his abilities or how he got them, but she knew the she admired him for only using only for the good. "I just wanted to tell Clark and warn him," Chloe said being careful about she was going to say, "I do know that Clark can take care of himself."

Martha looked at Jonathan as she set the article on the table. "I will give Clark the message when I next see him," Jonathan said as Chloe began to leave.

"Thanks," Chloe said opening the back door. She needed to go to her place to get some paper work that needed to be retyped. "Call me if anything happens."

Jonathan waited for Chloe to drive away before approaching his wife. "Do you think she knows too," Martha asked fearfully watching her husband intently, "Clark told Pete about his abilities, maybe he told Chloe also."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't," Jonathan said reading the article once again, "You know honey. I do remember two guys who tried to kill Clark a few years ago."

"Their names are familiar," Martha said reading the article too as she peered over her husband's broad shoulders.

"If I am not mistaken," Jonathan said looking at Martha, "I remember two guys and two girls a while back kidnapping Pete to get to Clark."

"Isn't that about the same time when Clark got his fire ability?" Martha asked.

Jonathan was about to answer when he heard the back door open with a slam. Martha gasped and Jonathan felt his heart pound nervously as he watched Lex walk into the kitchen. Lex had an 'I told you so' look on his face as he approached Jonathan and Martha. "So the Kent's do have a secret after all," Lex said eyeing both Mr. and Mrs. Kent.


	7. Ascending Stake

Eye for an Eye

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 7

Ascending Stake

The room was dark, so Sarah wasn't able too see anything as she walked in. She was, though, able to make out a desk in front of her and someone sitting at the desk. As soon as she came within six feet from the desk, two guards approached her and set her in the chair opposite of the desk.

Sarah looked at the two guards. She was able to make a little bit of what they looked like, but nothing more. "Welcome Sarah," The man behind the desk said in a scratchy voice that Sarah knew all too well as he sipped his liquor, "I want to start off by telling you how glad I am that the plan is going as planned."

"Can you finally tell me what the K'Larta is and why you are going to need it?" Sarah asked leaning forward in her seat.

The guy chuckled and then said, "Alright it is time for me to be totally open with you." He paused and removed a lock of his hair long hair from his forehead, "Four years ago, my son accidentally found a book that was hidden in the caves next to the Kent farm. The book was buried in the dirt." He paused and stood up as he began to pace around the room. "Don't you think it is ironic that every problem that Smallville has leads to the Kent farm. Don't you remember what you were like when you got your abilities?" Sarah nodded in agreement. "You were not able to control them and you came to me so upset. I helped you control them. I helped you use your abilities to the best you can and those abilities will help you get the K'Larta much easier."

"And we have Clark to help us," Sarah said watching the guy pace around her.

"I will talk with Clark later to find out what he could truly do," The guy said with an evil sneer.

"Tell me something," Sarah said leaning to her left as she was trying to get a better glimpse of the guy, "What is so important about the K'Larta?"

"Do you remember a meteor shower that occurred some years ago?" The man asked rhetorically as he ran his hand through his hair, "Well one of those rocks landed in my back yard. For days I didn't know anything was there, until my son found it." He paused and took a seat at his desk, "I grabbed that rock out of the pool and felt a surge of electricity pass through my body. Nothing paranormal happened to me though. I studied that rock for a whole year until I found out that the rock itself was obsolete and it was what was inside the rock that mattered."

"Inside the rock was the K'Larta, right?" Sarah asked impatiently. She hated how every time she would visit her boss, he would drag on and on and it would take forever to get to the point.

"Yes the K'Larta was inside the rock," The man continued, "Now I studied the K'Larta and found out it gave someone special powers. You would be able to control time and matter. Do you know what you can do with something like that?"

"You can do anything," Sarah said mystified, "You could be God."

"Exactly," The man said happily. He stopped and grew angry when he remembered how a certain farm boy came and stole the K'Larta from him. "As soon as I found out a certain phrase needed to be uttered in order to absorb its powers. Someone took it from me and hid it. I searched for years to find it and finally found it in Egypt. As you already know, I want you and your team to get it at whatever the cost is." The man turned on the lights in the room and Sarah frowned as she saw Lionel Luther sitting at the desk. "Once I have the K'Larta," Lionel said, "I will help solve all the issues Smallville has and so much more."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Brett took another sip of his beer and tossed the empty can on the floor. He belched loudly and stumbled out of the room. "Where are you going?" Greg asked watching Brett stumble down the hall.

"I am going to take a piss," Brett slurred, "I'll try not to miss this time."

"Be quick," Greg said loudly, "Even with Clark in this present state, I still feel uneasy."

Brett turned around the corner and walked into the bathroom. He peed quickly and as he walked out, he glanced at the mirror. Not only did he see his reflection, but because of his current intoxication, he saw his younger brother who was currently held in Belreeve.

Brett grew angry and walked out of the bathroom. He stepped into the room where they were being held hostage. He walked directly up to Clark and said, "You stupid asshole." He kicked Clark in the face, "You always screw things up."

Lana and Jenny shrieked as Clark hit the wall hard. Brett got to his knees and grabbed Clark by the front of the shirt. "I hate you Clark," Brett said angrily as he shook Clark roughly. Clark made a face when he smelled Brett's alcohol breath. "I hate your fucking guts."

Brett shoved Clark against the wall hard and then stood up. He began to around the room as Clark spat out blood. "What did I do to you?" Clark asked Brett.

"What did you do to me?" Brett asked angrily as he turned to face Clark. He kicked Clark in the face again and Clark felt his world grow black.

"You're an idiot you know that," Jenny said glaring at Brett, "I can't believe there was a time I loved you."

"I remember those days," Bret said leaning against the wall for he suddenly got dizzy. "Those were good times. What happened sweetheart?"

"Don't even talk to me like that," Jenny snarled as she glanced at Clark who was bleeding, "We are done with. I am with Clark now."

"You know," Brett said jeering, "I doubt very much that Clark will come out of this alive."

"Just shut up," Jenny said as Lana watched as Jenny's hands began to smoke. Jenny gasped as her hands burned her wrists. She calmed down a bit and then said, "That was a long time ago. You and I are over."

Brett laughed and began to walk to Jenny menacingly. He licked his lips hungrily and grabbed Jenny's face. He leaned closely and began to sniff her hair. Jenny turned her head in disgust. "You even smell the same," Brett said quietly, "But you said it is over between us, "Brett paused and licked Jenny's cheek, "It's that Kent kid that has your eye. I guess then, I will have to kill him first,"

Jenny couldn't take it anymore and head butted Brett. Brett cursed and fell on the floor as blood seeped out of his broken nose. Jenny felt a wave of dizziness, but nothing else. "You stupid bitch!" Brett shouted angrily as he spat blood.

Brett grabbed Jenny by the neck and began to choke her. At that moment Greg stormed in and pulled Brett off of Jenny who immediately began to gasp for breath. "You are drunk," Greg said, "Stop it now you do not want to upset Sarah."

Brett calmed down a bit and spat more blood on the floor next to Jenny's feet. He glared at Jenny as he walked out of the room with Greg. When he got to the doorway he shouted, "Clark's ass is mine!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Martha looked at Jonathan wondering what his reaction would be. "What do you want Lex?" Jonathan asked impatiently.

"I actually came for Clark," Lex said taking a few steps into the Kent's kitchen, "I wanted to tell him about the recent breakout at Belreeve. I came here to warn him."

"Well Clark is not here right now," Jonathan said taking a few steps toward Lex.

"I want you to know," Lex said looking at Jonathan and Martha. He gave them a warm smile, "I would never tell anyone about Clark's abilities nor will I continue studying him."

"What makes you think I believe you?" Jonathan asked watching Lex carefully. "You have always been so mysterious to my family."

"It is a something that the Luther's do not often get to have," Lex paused and chuckled, "You are going to have to trust me."

"Trust a Luther?" Jonathan asked taking another step toward Lex, "Let alone you."

"I am going to post four guards by your place for your protection," Lex said pulling out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and said, "Listen give me all the information about the escapees and I want it as soon as possible." He paused and looked at Jonathan and Martha, "Also I want everything in Section 86 destroyed immediately." Lex paused again and said, "That is an order… I know… but we are done with it." Lex hung up the phone and said, "Section 86 is everything I had on Clark," Lex began to walk to the back door. He paused and then said, "Clark is my friend. I am going to do everything in my power to bring him and Lana back safely."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lois was listening to the radio as she drove fast down the deserted road. She was pissed and was chewing on some nicerrette gum as she switched through radio channels to find something worth listening to. Lois was supposed to go on a date with some college freshmen from Metropolis, but he had stood her up.

Lois was so happy to actually have a chance to go out with him, because she was trying to get with him for a long time. Now that was over and much too Lois' defeat she would have to forget about him.

Lois opened her cell phone and called Chloe. After three rings Chloe finally picked up the phone. "That jerk stood me up!" Lois angrily said before Chloe was able to say anything, "I drove two hours for this. I still can't believe it."

"I am so sorry Lois," Chloe said feeling bad for her cousin. She knew how bad Lois wanted to go out with this guy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am okay," Lois said after a few moments of silence, "I still can't believe it. I mean I knew I should have told him to come to Smallville, but I did not."

"Hey do not be so hard on yourself," Cloe said setting a stack of papers next to her computer, "You didn't know this would happen."

Lois was about to respond when an old abandoned building caught her attention, she drove past it all the time and there were never cars there, let alone this there were three. Suddenly Lois saw a young blond woman walk across the street. Lois screamed and hit the breaks as her car went through the girl as if she were a ghost. Her car swerved into another lane and flipped over a few times and then landed in a ditch. Lois felt pain like she never felt before, shoot through her body and then there was darkness.


	8. Breaking Free

Eye for an Eye

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 8

Breaking Free

Clark opened his eyes and only saw blur. He felt weak and spat out blood; something he didn't often do. He heard someone call out his name, but he wasn't sure who it was. Clark sat up slowly and remembered he was chained to the wall, "Clark answer me!" Jenny called out to him again. Her wrists were still sore from the burn she got when she grew angry. "Come on Clark get up!"

Clark squinted and yanked on the chain as his vision began to clear. He heard Jenny call to him, so he looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile, "I am okay," He said.

Clark looked at the chain and pulled on it hard. It stretched a little bit, but not enough to break it lose. He groaned slightly and pulled on the chain again loosening it a bit more. Clark paused to catch his breath as Lana and Jenny watched intently.

Clark ignored them and pulled on the chain again. The handcuffs cut into his skin and his wrists began to bleed. A crack appeared on the wall on the wall, making Lana gasp. Clark tugged extra hard on the chain and with a loud 'pop' the chain broke off the wall. Clark collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. For a few seconds, he just laid there trying to catch his breath. When he was ready, he crawled away from the meteor circle and to Lana's amazement it ceased to glow.

The cuts on Clark began to fade and soon he felt a hundred percent. He walked up to Jenny and broke her handcuffs. She smiled at him as she massaged her sore wrists around her burns. Clark walked up to Lana and broke her handcuffs. "Thanks," Lana said smiling at Clark as she massaged her wrists too.

"You're welcome," Clark said as he walked to the door.

He opened the door and stepped out into a moderately lit hall. Clark used his x-ray vision and quickly scanned the interior of the building for an exit. He noticed that they were located in the basement and down the hall was a staircase to the left. "Come on," Clark said walking to the staircase, "Follow me to the exit."

Clark jogged to the staircase and looked at Jenny and Lana briefly before walking up the stairs. Suddenly Clark sensed someone was at the top of the staircase, so he turned to Lana and Jenny and motioned for them to be quiet as he slowly walked up the stairs. Clark ducked as he saw a fist come in his direction. Another fist swung at him and as if in slow motion, Clark sped around Brett. He grabbed him from the back and shoved him into the wall hard. Brett fell on the floor unconscious.

Greg laughed and clapped his hands as he walked toward Clark menacingly. He shot something green from his eyes and Clark ducked as it passed him. It hit the wall behind him and disappeared. Clark looked at Greg and sped toward him. He grabbed him and shoved him into the wall knocking him unconscious. Lana and Jenny approached Clark and Jenny said, "I am sorry I didn't help," Jenny looked at both of the fallen bodies, "But it looked like you had it taken care of."

Clark smiled and walked outside. He walked up to the closest of the four cars and opened up its hood. He shot a string heat and within a few seconds the engine started. Jenny and Lana approached the car and Clark looked at Lana. "Take this car back to my house and tell them everything that has happened here. Also tell them I am okay."

"You aren't coming?" Jenny asked opening the passenger's door.

"No I am going to search for the K'larta," He stepped away from Jenny and Lana and said, "I will be back soon."

Jenny watched Clark run away. She sighed and looked at Lana as she stepped into the car. Lana drove away and said, "Don't worry about Clark. He will be fine, I can promise that."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lex walked into his office and grabbed an empty shot glass. He poured himself some scotch and sniffed it before taking a sip. The scotch relaxed Lex slightly as it spread throughout his body. He poured himself some more scotch to fill the shot glass and was about to take a sip when the doors to his office opened up. Lionel walked in and looked directly at Lex.

Lex briefly looked at his father before taking a sip of his scotch. Lionel grabbed an empty shot glass and asked motioning at the scotch, "May I?"

"Of course," Lex said walking to his desk.

He watched Lionel pour some scotch and quickly drink it. Lionel set the empty glass next to the bottle of scotch. He looked at Lex and asked as he took a couple steps toward Lex, "Tell me something Lex. What do you think of absolute power?"

Lex looked at Lionel and chuckled, "What do you mean by that?"

"Answer my question son," Lionel said sternly. He walked to the bookshelf that was on the opposite side of Lex' desk and then asked, "What is your opinion on power."

Lex shook his head and said, "I think that scotch is getting to you." He paused and closed his lap top, when a message appeared on the screen about a certain artifact in Egypt. "Power is seductive."

"That's it?" Lionel asked looked at Lex slightly stunned, "Power is seductive?"

"Tell me something dad," Lex asked impatiently, as he walked up to his dad, "What are you driving at?"

"I am driving down a one-way street that leads to ultimate power," Lionel said looking at Lex. Lionel placed a fatherly hand on Lex' shoulder and continued, "We both have certain interests in Clark and what he can do."

"What have you done with Clark?" Lex asked sternly pushing his father's hand off from his shoulder.

"Clark is going to be okay," Lionel sneered walking to the office doors. "If he cooperates."

Lex growled and grabbed his dad slamming him into the wall. "Where the hell is Clark?" Lex asked angrily, "I am sick of your petty games."

"Let me go," Lionel said trying to get out of Lex' grip as he began to breathe heavily, "Have you gone soft on Clark suddenly? You know how mysterious he can be; now we can study him together."

"What have you done to Clark?" Lex asked slamming Lionel into the wall again and this time it was a little harder.

Lionel grunted and said, "I had three Belreeve escapees kidnap Lana to get to Clark."

Lex growled and punched Lionel in the face. Lionel collapsed to the floor and glared at Lex when he got to his feet. "Tell me now," Lex sternly said pointing a warning finger at his dad, "Where are Clark and Lana?"

"Fine I will tell you," Lionel said wiping blood from his lip that began to swell, "They currently are being held in an abandoned complex that used to be known as Section 10."

Lex knew exactly where and what Lionel was talking about. Four years ago, he and his dad worked on a certain project using meteor rocks in automobiles to see if it will help it function more efficiently; gas, longer usage, and speed capabilities. Unfortunately that didn't last long, when Lex had a certain run-in with Clark on a bridge and he soon became so inquisitive in the farm boy that nothing else seemed to matter.

Les glared at his father again as he grabbed his cell phone. He called his head of security and said, "Get a fully armed squad over at section 10 immediately. Get Clark and Lana out of there safely." Lex put away his cell phone and looked at his dad. "Get the hell out of here," He said taking a menacing step toward his dad.

Lionel walked to the office doors and said, "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you have just shamed what the Luther's have stood for."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah smiled as she walked up to the building. She couldn't wait to get a hold of the K'Larta and see what it could really do. Maybe Sarah would betray Lionel and take the K'Larta for herself, or maybe not. Sarah walked through the front door as she always did and gasped.

She saw Brett passed out on the floor and Greg slowly getting to his feet. Sarah helped Greg to his feet as Greg said feeling blood on the back of his head, "I don't know how he did it."

Sarah shook her head in dismay. "You were supposed to watch him." She said walking to Brett who stirred when she gently kicked him in the side. "Now what are going to do?"

"He came at us so fast," Brett said, as he slowly got to his feet. He wiped away the blood from a cut on his forehead and then said, "Jenny and Lana also escaped with Clark."

Sarah cured and punched the wall hard. Her fist went through the wall. "What the hell are we going to do now?" She asked in a shrilly voice, "How are we going to tell Lionel about this?"

"Let's not tell him," Greg said walking up to Sarah, "We can find the K'Larta ourselves."

"No that would take us too long," Sarah said shaking her head in disagreement.

"So do you have a better idea?" Brett asked looking at Sarah intently.

"Do you remember when we spoke about Clark's parents?" Sarah asked eyeing both Greg and Brett. "Well," She smiled and then continued, "I think it is time we meet them."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chloe walked into Lois' hospital room grim faced. Lois glanced at her and smiled as she watched Chloe walk in. Lois had one broken leg and arm, a dislocated shoulder, four broken ribs, and a bandage on her forehead that was blood stained. Chloe grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and set it next to Lois. "I am getting so sick of this," Lois said miserably slowly turning her head painfully to look at Chloe, "I am getting so sick of all the paranormal things that happen here."

"What exactly happened?" Chloe gently asked reaching for Lois' hand.

"I saw her and tried to brake," Lois said slowly and painfully, "But I ended up hitting her."

"The police didn't find any other body," Chloe said squeezing Lois' good hand affectionately.

"My car went right through her," Lois said in sock, "It was as if she were a ghost or something."

"Well this is Smallville," Chloe said watching Lex suddenly standing by the door way. He peered through the window but didn't come in the room. "We do call this place home of the freak."

"Chloe do me a favor please," Lois said as Chloe stood up. Chloe wanted to know why Lex was waiting by the door way. "Please find the bastard that did this to me."


	9. The K'Larta

Eye for an Eye

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 9

The K'Larta

Lana felt a rush of relief as she stopped the car in front of the Kent's house. Jenny looked at Lana and smiled as both got out of the car. Lana smiled briefly at Jenny, turned and began walking up to the Kent's back door, with Jenny following her. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" Lana asked as she knocked on the door, "Are you there?"

"Lana is that you?" Mrs. Kent asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah it is me," Lana said smiling at Mrs. Kent as the door opened.

Mrs. Kent let Lana and Jenny in and gave Lana a tight hug. "Are you guys okay?" Mr. Kent asked after giving Lana and Jenny a hug. "What happened, Jonathan and I have been worried sick?"

Lana walked into the kitchen and looked at Mrs. Kent briefly before she said, "Clark told us his secret. In fact, he told us everything."

"If it weren't for him," Jenny said walking up to Mrs. Kent, "We wouldn't have survived."

"Survived what?" Mrs. Kent asked as he waked into the kitchen. "Lana!"

"Hi Mr. Kent," Lana said giving him a warm smile as he looked at her in surprise.

"Did you hear about the Belreeve escapees?" Jenny asked and when Mr. Kent nodded she continued, "Well Lana and I were kidnapped by them." She paused and looked Lana briefly knowing she was leaving out a certain detail, "They kidnapped us to get to Clark."

"What did they want from Clark?" Mr. Kent asked watching his wife fill up two cups of water.

"They wanted an artifact called the K'Larta," Jenny said thanking Mrs. Kent for the water. She took a quick sip and then continued, "They were hoping Clark would lead them to the K'Larta."

"What is the K'Larta?" Mrs. Kent asked looking at Jenny

"I don't know," Jenny said shaking her head, "All I know is they were hoping Clark would help them."

"Speaking of Clark," Mr. Kent asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Where is he now?"

"As I said before," Lana said a little nervous about she was about to say, "We both know about Clark's abilities and if it weren't for him, we would have never gotten out."

"After we escaped," Jenny said after neither Mr. nor Mrs. Kent spoke, "Clark told us to come here and wait, while he went it search for the K'Larta." Jenny paused briefly and watched as both Kent parents looked at each other "What he is going to do with the K'Larta and what the K'Larta is remains unknown."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clark stopped by the entrance of the first pyramid to catch his breath. He leaned against the door way and when he was ready he took a few steps back. Clark was amazed at the size of the pyramid as he looked at its tip, which from the brightness of the sun was difficult to look at. The pyramid was much larger than Clark had anticipated and much more majestic looking. Clark reached out and touched one of the pyramid cement blocks. Although it felt like normal cement blocks, it seemed to give off a radiant glow of significance.

Clark scanned the exterior of the pyramid briefly, but couldn't find anything. He then scanned the interior and of the pyramid, but still didn't find anything. Clark sighed and sped off to the next pyramid. This pyramid was a little larger than the previous one. Clark leaned against opening to catch his breath. He scanned the exterior like he did with the other pyramid and then scanned the interior, but again he couldn't find anything. "I better find it soon" Clark said before he sped to the next pyramid.

Clark stopped by the entrance of the third pyramid. He touched one of the cement blocks and suddenly he felt a rush of hot air. When Clark opened his eyes, he found himself in a room made up of stone. Clark used his x-ray vision and saw he was at the highest tip of the pyramid. Clark looked for an exit, but couldn't find one. He sighed and looked around the room he was in.

Clark noticed a statue of an animal that has a lion's head, a man's arms and chest, and a bear's lower body. It took him a few seconds to realize what it was. He K'Larta floated aimlessly in midair. Clark took a step toward it and stared at it in awe. Even though there was no possibility of light entering tie room, the K'Larta glowed brightly, casting eerie shadows on the wall every time Clark moved.

Clark was about to reach out and grab hold of the K'Larta, when something caught his eyes. On the wall was a hieroglyphic symbol just like on the cave walls back in Smallville. Clark looked at it as he slowly walked toward it. The symbol was a crescent moon with a jagged lightning bolt going across it with the upper part of the letter 'Y' on the tip of the crescent moon. Clark traced the symbol and strangely it felt warm to the touch. After a few moments of staring at the symbol blankly, Clark turned and faced the K'Larta.

Clark reached out and touched it. As soon as he did so, he felt as if he was floating and the room began to spin. It spun faster and faster, but Clark was not able to let go of the K'Larta. Suddenly Clark heard a voice ring out, "My son I am so glad it was you who found it."

Clark felt the room slowly stop spinning, but everything he looked at was a bright blur. "I found the K'Larta," Clark said looking around and hoping the blur would subside but it didn't, "So now tell me what is so important about the K'Larta?"

"The K'Larta is extremely dangerous," Jar-El said, "When our home world was destroyed, the K'Larta unfortunately made its way to Earth. The K'Larta must be destroyed."

Clark was about to ask another question, but he suddenly found himself standing on the ground holding tightly on the K'Larta and having the ability to see. Clark let go of the K'Larta and used his heat vision to destroy it. After a few seconds the K'Larta turned white and then exploded. The force of the explosion sent Clark flying hard into the wall.

Instead of hitting the wall, Clark felt his world grow really bright and when the light faded away he found himself in front of the pyramid. Clark used his x-ray vision o scan the tip of the pyramid, but he saw nothing. Clark smiled briefly and then sped back toward Smallville.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chloe closed the hospital door quietly and looked at Lex in disbelief. "What brings you here?" Chloe asked crossing her arms over her chest as she noticed Lex holding a folder in his hand.

"How is she doing?" Lex asked taking a step toward Chloe who shook her head.

"She is in a lot of pain," Chloe answered wondering of Lex actually cared about Lois' health. She hated how mysterious and cunning he could be. "The doctors say she will make a full recovery."

Lex took another step toward Chloe and said, "I bet you and Lois would love to find out about all that is going on and how it is connected."

"What are you driving at?" Chloe asked looking at Lex sternly, "I am really not in the mood for your games now."

"I know that I have not been the most trustful person," Lex said holding out the folder for Chloe to have, "But you need to trust me. I am here to help and try to fix everything that has gone wrong here."

"So what is this?" Chloe chuckled not believing Lex one bit as she took the folder out of Lex' out stretched hand.

"That is all the information about the three people that escaped from Belreeve and had kidnapped Lana and Clark." Lex paused and watched Chloe open the folder. He leaned against the wall and said, "Plus who was involved in Lois' accident."

Chloe took out four files containing information and pictures of Jennifer Lightstone, Sarah Ann Palmer, Brett Charles, and Greg Lee Stone. Out of all the pictures, she recognized only two of the four. She recognized Jenny and she only recognized her from seeing her speaking to Clark that one afternoon. She also recognized the photo of Brett Charles, but didn't know why.

Chloe looked at Lex and Lex said, "My father has been involved in getting them out of Belreeve and he was involved in the kidnappings." Lex paused for a second and took another few steps toward Chloe. He looked her in the eye and then continued, "For years my father has studied an artifact called the K'Larta."

"The K'Larta?' Chloe asked following Lex who began to walk down the hall.

"Yes, the K'Larta is an artifact that to put it in simple terms allows you to play god." Lex said as he pressed the button for the elevator doors to open. "My dad kidnapped Lana to get to Clark. He was hoping Clark would help them get the K'Larta wherever that may be."

"How do you know so much about this?" Chloe asked turning to face Lex as both waited for the elevator doors to open. "And what does this have to do with Lois?"

The elevator doors opened up and Lex and Chloe stepped in. Lex pressed for the lobby and when the doors slid shut he continued, "I have been studying what ever my dad has been doing behind his back for months now. Those Belreeve escapees will do whatever is needed to be done to get the K'larta' even kill for it."

"I don't understand," Chloe said shaking her head perplexed, "Are you saying the Lois was set up?"

"I don't know," Lex said shaking his head in dismay.

"Wait a minute," Chloe said brightly. "I just remembered something," She pulled out a photo of Brett and continued, "I do recognize him. Lois said she was going on a date with someone from Metropolis named Chris McFadden, unfortunately he stood her up." Chloe took a deep breath, "Lois showed me a picture of Chris and he looks exactly like Brett. I mean his eyes, nose, ears, and jaw structure are identical; not to mention the color of his hair."

The elevator stopped at the lobby and Lex and Chloe walked out when the doors slid open. "I am guessing there was never anyone with the name of Chris McFadden," Lex said as he walked toward car.

"So Lois was set up?" Chloe asked thinking out loud.

"As far as I know, yes she was," Les said opening his car door, "My dad has been working on this for a long time and he will do whatever it takes to get it completed."

**I hope you liked this chapter... if u have any ideas or wanna comment in any way... press that lil button on the bottum, left of the screen.. **

**shaw 18**


	10. Sticks and Stones

**I wanna thank everyone for reading my story so far and ofr those who have stuck with it... I want to personally thank Jeremy Shane for the reviews... **

**-- and now one to the next chapter .. Enjoy!**

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 10

Sticks and Stones

Clark stopped in front of his house and looked at it as he caught his breath. He smiled briefly ad then walked into his house. He stepped into the kitchen and before he was able to say anything, he heard his mom say, "Clark!"

She hugged him tightly and let go as Jonathan went to hug Clark. "Did you find it?" Jenny asked giving him a tight hug.

"Yes I did," Clark said with triumph as he hugged Lana, "And I am ready to say that it is no longer a problem."

"So tell me Clark," Jonathan asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I have been wondering this for quite a long time. What is the K'Larta exactly?"

Clark took a cup from the cupboard and filled it with tap water. He took a sip of it and then answered, "The K'Larta was an artifact from Krypton. It gave someone the ability to control time and matter."

"To think the horror they would have caused if they had gotten hold of the K'Larta," Jenny said with a shocked look on her face.

"Who is they?" Martha asked looking at Jenny.

"The Belreeve escapees," Lana shuttering when she thought of what they can do and what hey did to her, Clark, and Jenny.

"What do you think they wanted it for, except for the obvious?" Martha asked watching Clark fill up another glass of water.

"I am not sure exactly," Clark said shaking his head, "All I know is that the K'Larta is destroyed and we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"There is one more thing," Jonathan said approaching Clark. He took a deep breath and braced himself for what was about to come. He knew Clark would not lie what he was going to say. "Lex knows your secret," He said.

Clark felt as if his world was going to explode. He began to breathe irregularly as he took a few steps back toward the sink. "What…. How….?" He stammered his vision beginning to grow blurry.

"I am so sorry," Jonathan said softly approaching his son, "Lex walked in as your mom and I were talking. He wants to help and wants for you to trust him."

Clark looked at his father teary eyed. "What am I gonna do?" He asked softly.

"Try to trust him," Martha said approaching Clark, "I have never seen him so worried in my life. He is going to do everything in his life to fix this out."

"But I don't trust," Clark said shaking his head, his worst fear coming true. "I can't trust him and more so I don't want to trust him."

"And you shouldn't trust him right away," Jonathan said placing a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, "At least not until he has proven himself."

Later that night, while Clark's parents and Lana, who was sleeping in Clark's old room, Jenny and Clark was talking in the barn. Jenny sat on the couch, while Clark stared at the moon through his telescope. After Clark had found out about Lex' knowledge about his secret, Clark had shut himself in the barn and wasn't talking to anyone. Jenny looked at him and asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine," Clark said bluntly himself not meaning it and Jenny knowing he didn't mean it either.

Jenny stood up and approached him. She hugged him from behind and leaned her head against his shoulder. Clark stood up straight and sighed. He knew he was being irrational. He should give Lex a chance. "I'm sorry," Clark said softly staring at the stars through the barn window.

"It's okay," Jenny said trying to cheer Clark up, "I am glad you are alright. I was so worried about you."

Clark turned and held Jenny tightly. He looked at her and saw a concerned and a relieved look on her face. "No one will hurt you or Lana anymore," Clark said placing a hand on Jenny's cheek.

Jenny sighed and cuddled up against Clark's strong body. "Who will protect you?" She asked in a worried tone.

"You don't have to worry about that," Clark said smiling at Jenny, "I will be fine."

"I can't help it," Jenny said her eyes beginning to grow teary. "Every time they hit you and all the pain you were in there."

Clark leaned and kissed Jenny deeply. Jenny sagged against Clark and reached up as she ruffled through his thick hair. They broke apart to breathe for a few seconds and Jenny looked into Clark's eyes. "Your eyes are so sexy," Jenny said kissing Clark again.

She turned and slowly pushed him to the couch. Clark moaned in pleasure as he pulled of her shirt tossing it aimlessly on the floor next to the couch. Jenny smiled at Clark seductively and pulled off his shirt. Clark turned and kissed Jenny on the neck. He slowly made his way back to her lips and then kissed her deeply exploring her mouth with her tongue and her tongue exploring his.

Jenny moaned and pressed her body tightly against Clark, already feeling his manly excitement. Clark liked the feeling of her erect nipples against his bare chest. Clark began to kiss her neck again and slowly made his way toward her collar bone, as he cupped her breasts. "Oh my god!" Jenny said in shock looking directly at the mirror behind Clark, "I never knew you had a tattoo."

"I don' have a tattoo and it is impossible for me to get one, needles can't puncture my skin," Clark said looking at his reflection in the mirror. To his shock though, he had a tattoo in between his shoulder blades.

"What is it exactly?" Jenny asked biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I don't know," Clark said looking at the tattoo of a crescent moon, with a lightning bolt going across it and the upper part of the letter 'Y' on its tip. "But it can't be good at all."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lex set his empty glass on his desk beside is computer. He stared at the image of the K'larta as he leaned back in his chair. The whereabouts of the K'Larta were still unknown, which annoyed Lex. Every time he got a little closer in finding the K'Larta. Another imposing obstacle would come and perplex Lex and his scientists even more.

Lex stood up and grabbed his empty glass. He refilled it with scotch and took a sip as his cell phone rang. "What is the problem?" Les asked knowing who had called.

"They aren't there," The security guard said walking out of the building as he placed gun in his holster.

"What do you mean they aren't there?" Lex asked setting his glass next to his bottle of scotch.

"We searched the building twice thoroughly and there was no sign of Clark nor Lana," The guard said walking up to his car.

Maybe Clark found a way to escape," Lex said thinking about Clark using his abilities to escape. "Listen I want you to keep two guys there in case some one shows up, the rest of you should return to your posts."

Lex closed his phone and too another sip of his scotch. "Of course they aren't there," Lex heard a girl say. He looked around his office, but didn't see anyone. "With someone as all omnipotent as Clark is, of course he is going to escape."

"Where is he?" Lex asked still looking around his empty office. If it weren't Smallville and all its infamous paranormal instances, then he would have thought he was going crazy. "Clark is just a high school boy."

"Oh you have no idea how powerful Clark really is," The girl laughed evilly.

"Well then," Lex said making his way toward his desk, "Can you enlighten my then?"

"IF you are looking for your gun," The girl giggled seductively sending a shiver down Lex' spine, "You aren't going to find it by yourself and if you did have a gun, what are you going to shoot what you can't see. I thought you were smarter than that dearest Lexy."

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked opening his desk drawer despite what the mysterious girl had said. To his surprise he was wrong and there indeed was no gun in the drawer.

"You have to start trusting people," The mysterious girl said appearing behind Lex with a gun pointed at the back of his neck.

"I know that voice," Lex said turning to face Sarah. "It has been too long."

"Indeed it has," Sarah said with a hint of anger in her tone. She growled and struck Lex with the butt of the gun. "You never thought about consequence Lex. All those damn tests and yet," Sarah paused and began to pace menacingly around Lex, "Everything you put me through. Did you ever think what it could do to me personally?"

Lex turned painfully and looked at Sarah. Blood trailed from his forehead down his nose. "I am so sorry," He said gasping in pain as head his felt heavy and the world began to spin.

"You are sorry!" Sarah shouted angrily kicking Lex in the face, "You had me strapped to a bed with some kind of green liquid being pumped into me for a whole month." Sara stopped pacing and pointed the gun at Lex. "Your apology means nothing, but your death," She smiled and then continued, "Oh that will me something."

The doors to the office opened up and in walked Brett and Greg. "Sarah darling," Greg shouted running up to Sarah, "Stop it."

"I should kill him now," Sarah threatened through clenched teeth, "Oh I would enjoy it so much. All the blood shooting out from his head when I shoot him, it would make a sweet revenge."

"We need him," Greg said taking a step toward Sarah, "Lex being dead is worthless."

"Not to mention," Brett said looking at Lex, "Lionel won't be happy."

"Even with what he did to all of us," Sarah said with the gun pointed at Lex' head, "All those damn tests."

Greg looked at Sarah in the eye and said, "Killing him right now won't give you the satisfaction." He paused and took a few steps toward Sarah cautiously, "A quick death is not the best revenge, plus it is too good for Lex." Sarah smiled a little bit but still had the gun aimed at Lex' head, "Everything is ready for him and he will now regret ever putting us through those tests."

Sarah's smile grew wider as she lowered the gun. "You are right my love," Sarah said pushing the safety button on the gun. She lifted up the front her shirt and put the gun in her pants having the shirt block out the weapon, "But I get to keep the gun." She looked at Lex and kicked him in the face hard again. Lex flew on to his back and darkness over took him. Sarah turned and looked at Greg, "His worst nightmare is about to come true."


	11. Nightmare

**Sorry about the wait, but I just recently moved to New York.. but now that I am fully moved in... the chapters will be coming...**

**enjoy this next segment...**

**shaw 18**

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 11

Nightmare

Jenny leaned over and grabbed her shirt from the floor. She put the shirt on and looked at Clark. Clark had also put his shirt on and began to pace back and forth. "What is such a big deal about a tattoo? She asked placing her arms on her hips, "I think it is kind of sexy."

Clark shook his head as he paced around the couch. "As I had mentioned before, I can't get punctured by any needle of any sort," Clark looked at Jenny and stopped pacing, "When I was back in Egypt on my way to destroy the K'Larta, before I did so, I noticed an image on the pyramid wall. "Clark paused and leaned against one of the barn walls. "That image is on my back now."

Jenny walked up to Clark. "How do you think it got there?" She asked grabbing Clark's hands.

"I am not sure exactly," Clark frowned, "I know that I traced the image's outlines, but nothing out of the ordinary happened then."

Jenny shook her head and looked at Clark in the eyes, "What do you think this tattoo means exactly?" She asked squeezing his hands affectionately.

"I wish I knew," Clark said sighing loudly. He removed a strand of her hair from her fore head, "I am glad though that the K'Larta is over with."

"I know and so am I," Jenny said sighing unhappily, "And to think just a few months ago I was planning on using the K'Larta for destruction."

"But now you are not," Clark said placing a hand on Jenny's cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her briefly, "And that is that matters. I am happy you are here with me right now."

Jenny smiled and reached up touching Clark's cheek briefly. She touched his lips and then said, "I am so happy. I really do not know where I would be without you," Jenny finished as she blinked away tears.

Clark leaned forward and again kissed Jenny on he lips, "Now all we have to do is study the all we can about the strange tattoo and we will do it together," He said after kissing her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His vision was blurry and he had a major headache. The room he was in was dark and extremely cold. Lex tried to sit up, but found out he was strapped to a bed of some sort. "Is anyone out there?" He asked trying to look around the room.

There was no verbal response right away. But within a few seconds he heard irregular breathing. Fear overcame him when he realized who was doing that breathing. "I am glad you remember me Lex," A voice rang out making Lex tremble in fear. "It would be a shame if you had forgotten about one of your most important projects."

"You are evil," Lex said his voice faltering a bit.

"You once told me there is no good or evil. It is just a matter of perspective." The voice sneered, "At one point I didn't agree with that statement, but that was when I was strapped down to the bed of yours and you were doing all that testing." The voice paused and Lex blinked as a light turned on blinding him briefly, "Since our positions are reversed, I agree with that statement a hundred percent."

Lex turned his head and glared at the pale woman who was now pacing around the small room. The woman was wearing tight leather pants, red and silver mini shirt, and had long boots. She had red lip stick on and had a tattoo of a skull on her back. "You are mad," Lex said through clenched teeth. "What the hell are you going to gain from this?"

"I am going to gain so much," She said seductively as she leaned over Lex' body. She slowly trailed her long finger nails from his chest to his cheek. She walked behind him and threatened as she grabbed his head digging her index fingers into his temples, "You know what I could do and the damage it could cause."

Lex gasped as she dug her nails deeper until blood slowly trickled out. A smile grew on her face as she searched through his memories, especially the painful ones. Blood trailed on to the bed as the light flickered on and off until it went off completely. The light turned on seconds later and Lex found himself not strapped to the bed but actually sitting up in bed. The door opened up and Lex gasped as he saw a woman walk in that he hasn't seen for years. "Mom… how?" He gasped not believing his eyes. He slid off the bed and approached his mother. "How is this possible?"

"I am not dead," She said giving Lex a cold look. "Your dad made it look like I had died."

"I don't understand?" Lex said reaching out for his mother's hand. She took a few steps back not wanting to be close to Lex. "I saw you lying there sick and dying."

"Your dad wanted it to look like that," His mother said perplexing Lex even more, "Your dad and all his testing with those damn rocks. He tested them on me after he found out I couldn't get pregnant anymore."

"No it is wrong," Lex said shaking his head, "This can't be real I saw you die. Yes dad is a lunatic, but he loved you and would never hurt you."

"You are right as always Lex," His mother said as her tone grew colder. "My death was your fault. You couldn't succeed at anything. You had no friends and always complained about everything."

"How could you say that?" Lex asked his eyes becoming teary. "I loved you so much. I had no friends because of dad."

"See there you go again!" She shrieked pointing at Lex, "There you go again blaming things on other people."

To Lex this dream seemed real and In fact it was. The woman had found one of Lex' most painful memories and created a new one about his mother's death. Lex was still lying, strapped down tightly on the bed, while the woman had her finger nails dug into Lex' temples. She had an evil look on her pale face as her eyes glowed red.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jonathan set down the newspaper as he took another sip of his orange juice. Martha was by the sink washing the morning dishes. "You know honey," Martha said setting a plate into the dish washer, "Where is Clark? He should get up, it is late."

Jonathan looked at his wife and said, "He was in the barn with Jenny doing chores."

"Did he eat anything?" Martha asked putting the last of the morning dishes into the dish washer. She turned it on and then walked up to the fridge.

"I don't know," Jonathan said shaking his head.

"I'm happy for him," Martha said smiling at her husband, "He can now finally be open about his secrets with someone."

"That is true," Jonathan said in agreement, "He has been waiting for this moment for far too long." He paused and then looked at his wife in concern, "My only issue is that maybe too many people now about Clark."

Martha stepped up to her husband and reached for his hand. "It was only a matter of time before Clark's secrets would become known to his closest friends." She paused and squeezed his hand for emotional support, "As strange as that sounds, Clark isn't as young as he used to be."

"Or is it that we are getting older?" Jonathan asked smiling at his wife before kissing her briefly.

Their moment was cut short with a nock at the front door. Jonathan sighed and walked to the front door with Martha following closely behind. Jonathan opened the door and glared at Lionel who gave Jonathan a warm smile. "What do you want?" Jonathan asked impatiently.

Lionel ignored Jonathan's impatience and asked, "May I come in?" He paused briefly and felt his coat pocket, "I have an important matter to discuss."

Jonathan didn't like where this conversation was going. His eyes narrowed as his vision hardened as he allowed Lionel into the living room. "Make it quick," Jonathan said crossing his arms over his chest, "I have important things to do."

"Of course you do," Lionel said giving Martha the chills. Lionel took out an envelope from his suit pocket and looked at both, Jonathan and Martha. "I can't tell you what project I am working on right now, but I am going to tell you that Clark keeps getting in the way." Lionel took out a stack of hundred dollar bills as Martha's eyes grew wide in astonishment and said. "I hope you know for your son's safety, he should stay clear of my affairs."

"Are you bribing us?" Jonathan asked taking a step toward Lionel.

"Bribing you, not at all," Lionel said setting the cash on the couch by the front door, "But for son's safety and his inhumane abilities." Lionel paused and looked at Jonathan, "Clark will, oh let's just say, find living in Smallville a whole lot tougher than before."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clark set down the hammer after nailing a board into the barn wall to make it sturdier. Jenny watched with a smile on her face as she leaned against the barn cabinet. "You know something Clark," Jenny said as Clark reached for another board that was set on top of folding table. 'You look so sexy sweaty." She paused and took a step toward him and in a seductive tone she said, "I guess that would mean we would have to shower together."

Clark turned and grabbed the hammer. He began to hammer the board into the wall as he said, "I don't think that would be such a good idea," Clark reached for another nail and then continued "My parents caught me twice before in that area and obviously weren't too happy about that."

"Oooh," Jenny said crossing her arms over chest, "So there are more things about Clark that I don't know about."

Clark reached for another nail and began to hammer it in. When he smashed the nail in, it was at that moment Clark began to feel dizzy. The hammer fell out of Clark's hands and almost landed on Jenny's foot. She was about to glare at Clark, when she saw him slump to the floor. "Clark!" She gasped just before he fell to the ground.

Clark felt like he was floating in mid-air. He opened his eyes and saw he was floating inside a spherical field of bright light. He was not able to move and a muscle. "Hello Ka-lel," Clark heard his dad say, "You did a good thing by destroying the K'Larta. If it had fallen into the wrong hands on this planet…"

"Well it didn't," Clark said quickly interrupting his dad. "So tell me something, what was the K'Larta exactly?"

"You want to get back to that human girl?" Ju-rel asked, "You have a destiny and you must follow it."

Clark ignored Ju-rel's last comment. "What is the history of the K'Larta?" He asked.

There was a few moments of silence and then Ju-rel answered, "Krypton was once a peaceful planet and for many years it stayed that way. Tat was until one named Set-hal tried to leave the planet which, at that time, was absolutely forbidden to do so. He ended up leaving anyway and then created an item called the K'Larta." He paused briefly and then continued, "He used the K'Larta's powers to cause harm to Krypton, which resulted in one of the reasons of its destruction.

"So how did the K'Larta end up on Earth?" Clark asked partially wondering what Jenny was thinking at this moment.

"The K'Larta was sent to here with you to make Earth our new home world," Ju-rel said, "That is your destiny, but not right now though. Soon it will be and you will find out when exactly; good bye son."

Clark opened his eyes and found himself in the arms of his teary eyed girlfriend. He sat up and looked around the barn. "Clark what happened?" Jenny asked worried, "Are you okay?"

Clark didn't answer but looked at his girlfriend before sighing. He gave her a quick kiss and then hugged her tightly. He knew this would happen. He knew that his destiny would sneak up on him, messing everything he cared about. "Let's just," Clark said nervously and slowly as he looked deeply into Jenny's eyes, "Destiny is knocking on the door."


	12. And So It Begins

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 12

And so it begins

Jenny shivered as the coldness of the cave hit her. She zipped up her sweater and looked at Clark who seemed unfazed by the cold. Clark looked at Jenny and smiled. "Is too cold for you?" He asked holding her a bit tighter.

"Just a little bit," She said as both walked deeper into the cave, "But I will get used to it soon."

"We shouldn't be here for too long," Clark said kicking a rock a bit too hard. It hit the cave wall making a crack in it.

"What is this place exactly?" Jenny asked looking around the cave as they walked into the large chamber that had many symbols on the wall.

"This is the place where I look for answers," Clark said looking around the cave room, "But sometimes not all my questions are answered."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked looking at Clark as he approached a certain symbol.

"Each symbol in here, Clark said walking in a circle and pointing to the cave walls, "Has to do with me. Each symbol is a part of me and I don't know why."

"How often do you actually find the answers here?' Jenny asked touching a symbol.

"Hardly ever," Clark said turning to face Jenny, "In fact never, why do you ask?"

"Because I just found a symbol that looks like your strange tattoo," Jenny said watching Clark approach the symbol, "Does it answer your question?"

"This symbol wasn't here before," Clark said mystified as Jenny's eyes grew wide in confusion, "I have been in this part of the cave many times and I know for the fact that this has never been here."

"What do you think it means?" Jenny asked watching Clark trace the symbol as if something paranormal would happen, but nothing did.

"It means my destiny is a lot closer than I expected," Clark said unhappily.

"You mentioned that back at the barn," Jenny said stepping in between Clark and the cave wall, "What did you mean by that exactly?"

"Remember when I told you about my old home world, Krypton?" Clark asked and when Jenny nodded yes he continued, "Well I was sent here by my dad. Now I don't really know how he communicates with me, but every time he does it means I have a certain mission to complete." Jenny listened intently and her eyes grew wide in horror with Clark's last statement, "This tattoo is a reminder of my next mission. I have to take over Earth and make it the new Krypton."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarah and Brett walked down the long and dimly lit hall silently. Sarah has a sly look on her face as she approached the room Lex was held in. "Wait here," She told Brett as she walked through the door. She approached the girl and said, "Lizzy baby, we don't want to kill him do we?"

Lizzy sighed and her eyes returned to her normal blue shade. She let go of Lex and licked her fingers seductively. "You always ruin the fun," Lizzy said walking past Sarah.

"Do you have to do the finger licking act after each victim?' Sara asked looking at Lizzy in disgust.

"Each and every victim," Lizzy said winking at her. She walked out of the room and when she walked passed Brett she said, "Hello there Brett."

Brett gave Lizzy a disgusted look and then he looked at Sarah whispering, "That girl scares me."

Sarah frowned and whispered back, "I know how you feel about her, but we need her," Sarah smiled and said, "I will have to agree though she does scare me some what."

"You know fear is the ultimate weapon," Lizzy said appearing behind Sarah and Brett suddenly making Brett jump, "And I am so good at it too."

"Well I guess you are right," Bret said trying to quicken his pace, "I guess that is the only way to beat Clark.

"So tell me," Lizzy said with excitement and a hint of desperation in her voice, "I hear Clark is hot."

Brett rolled his eyes in disgust as Sarah smiled, "Clark is one of the kind," She paused and pressed the elevator button and heard it making its way to the basement level where Lizzy kept all of her victims, "If I weren't trying to kill him now," Sarah continued, "I would for sure try to get him."

"So what is the plan now?" Brett said trying to change the subject.

"The plan now is we got to the Kent farm to attack," Jenny said wit ha grin, "It is time to finally end this."

"But on one condition," Lizzy said as Sarah looked at her wit ha raised eyebrow, "We do it my way that is if you want to succeed."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chloe walked into the hospital room with a smile on her face as she approached Lois. Lois turned her head to face her and smiled at her cousin. "How's my favorite patient doing?"

"Somewhat better," Lois said watching her cousin pull up a chair, "If it were not for all the pain medications."

"Well you look a lot better," Chloe said smiling at Lois again, "It looks like they removed the bandages on your head."

"Yeah they did and now all I have is a massive bruise on my forehead," Lois sarcastically said. She paused and looked at the clock by the hospital door. "So did you find anything about who did this to me?"

Chloe shook her head. "I wish I did know." Chloe lied not wanting to more on her cousin's shoulders, "Whoever did this seems to be nonexistent."

"Well you are the best reporter I know," Los said disappointed about the news she just got, "You'll get this bitch."

"Listen Lois it may take some time to find this person," Chloe said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"It's not like I have anywhere to go to," Lois said. She took a deep breath and looked at her cousin, "Can I ask you something?"

Chloe noticed Lois' sudden change in mood and reached out to grasp her hand affectionately, "You can ask me anything."

"Before I blacked out in the accident," Lois asked her voice becoming strangely faulty, "I seriously thought I was going to die and all, I could think about was Clark, not you, not my dad, is that crazy? I mean I don't like Clark like that, he drives me nuts!"

"You're not crazy at all Lois," Chloe said feeling a pang of hurt and wishing that she could be with Clark. She still cared about him a lot. "Maybe you care about Clark more than you realize. He does have more of an impact on people than you think."

"I don't know," Lois said frowning, "The things I dislike about him vastly outweigh the things I like about him."

"Listen to me Lois," Chloe said getting her attention, "Clark is bound to visit you sooner or later. You should talk to him about how you feel."

"I can't d that!" Lois said loudly startling Chloe a bit, "I'm sorry cuz."

"Whatever happens between you and Clark," Chloe said knowing that nothing would happen, because Jenny and Clark were dating. She didn't want to upset Lois now by telling her that fact, "I know you'll make the right decision."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clark and Jenny walked hand in hand back to the farm. Jenny looked at Clark and kissed him on the cheek. "I am sorry you didn't find what you were looking for," She said.

"It is okay," Clark said smiling at his girl friend, "To be honest if something makes sense in my life, than I know there are problems."

Jenny looked at Clark shocked. She knew his life was not easy, but she did not know it was that tough. "I'm so sorry baby."

"For what?" Clark asked watching squirrel run up a tree.

"About how difficult your life may be," Jenny said leaning against Clark.

"Do you want to know something," Clark said looking at Jenny, "Whenever I am with you, things are clear. You make all my problems vanish."

"Thank you," Jenny said flattered.

Clark didn't answer, for something didn't feel right. He stopped walking and returned and looked at Jenny briefly before returning his gaze to the farm. He used his x-ray vision and saw three people whom he assumed were his parents and Lana. Clark approached the barn entrance and suddenly he felt Jenny stiffen. She gasped and pointed to a body on the floor. Clark turned the body over and saw it was Jason who had a cut on his head. As he stood up something green hit him throwing him to the floor.

Jenny gasped and ran up to Clark helping him to his feet. He felt a bit weak from what was shot at him. He walked into the barn and looked at Greg who suddenly appeared in front of Clark. He shot another green meteor gas from his hands. It hit Clark dead on and Clark fell to the ground. Jenny glared at Greg and shot fire at him. Greg dodged it and shot green gas at Jenny. It hit her dead on throwing her into the barn wall. Clark growled and sped toward Greg, when Brett appeared out of no where.

He smiled at Clark and pointed at him raising him in the air. Clark looked at his parents and Lana who were tied to the barn wall. "It is nice to see you again," Brett sneered as Greg shot another green gas ball at Clark.

Clark felt weakened for a few moments. But as soon as the feeling passed, Clark shoot fire at Brett who immediately let Clark fall to the ground. Clark landed hard as Sarah appeared next to Brett who was nursing his burn wounds. A girl who Clark didn't recognize walked in. On second she was by the entrance and the next she had Clark pinned against the barn wall.

She looked Clark in the eye and both began to rise in the air. Clark trembled in fear as something began to access his memories. He moaned as his nose began to bleed, which made Liz squeal happily. "Oh why oh why Clark, do the best looking have to have the most confusing lives?"


	13. The Facts of Life

Smallville

Eye for an Eye

Chapter 13

The Facts of Life

Lex blinked as a bright light blinded him momentarily. He turned his head but could not make out who was in the room through his blurred vision. His head hurt and there was a feeling of emptiness that Lex couldn't let go. There was a tugging at the straps as someone loosening them. "Who's there?' Lex asked squinting as he tried to clear his distorted vision. "What do you want?"

"Lex it is your dad," Lionel said as Lex' felt his vision slowly return, "I am helping you get out."

Lex sat up and shoved his dad away. He glared at his dad as he loosened the straps that held his legs in place. Once loosened Lex slid off the bed and approached his dad. He looked at him sternly and threatened, "How dare you come here, trying to show your compassion toward me, when my friends are out there trapped in you petty schemes."

"Listen to what you are saying," Lionel began softly as Lex wiped away the blood on his head. Lionel shook his head and grabbed Lex by the arm, "You are forgetting all the hard work you have done in the past years and all the projects ever since that first meteor storm."

"What have I gained from it dad?" Lex said glaring at his dad. He took another step toward him, "I have worked hard for too long, but I have not gotten any closer in finding the answers to my questions." Lionel watched Lex walk out of the room and then stop by the door way. "Tell me something dad, why the hell are you doing this to my friends? They have never done anything to deserve it."

"And what about Clark Kent?" Lionel asked as he walked with his son to the elevator. "He has always been in the way of all of our projects."

"He was doing the right thing," Lex said walking into the elevator. He pressed the button for the first floor and watched as the doors slid shut.

"When have you become so scholarly?" Lionel asked.

"Since you have begun putting my friends in danger," Lex said grabbing his dad and shoving him into the elevator wall. "I am so god damn sick of this dad. You are not going to get away with this.

Lionel laughed as the elevator doors slid open. Lex walked out and stepped into a room where all his stuff was kept. Before Sarah had placed Lex in the room in the basement of the building they were currently in, Lex regained conscious just long enough to watch Sarah place his belongings in the room he was entering. "I made you what you are," Lionel said as Lex grabbed his cell phone, "You don't want to mess with what you can't beat."

Lex glared at Lionel and dialed for his security officer. He gave the directions for them to pick him up. It would take fifteen minutes until they would get to the building. "Tell me something dad," Lex asked turning to face his father as he buttoned his shirt, "How long are you going to go at this for? I mean when are you going to face the facts that not everything is within your grasp?"

"What has happened to you Lex?" Lionel asked taking a step toward his son, "Honestly?"

Lex looked at his dad and shook his head in dismay. "I realized who my friends are and where I belonged," Lex said eyeing his dad in dislike, "The only problem is that you haven't."

Lex heard his phone ring and when he picked it up; the security guard said he was by the front door. Lex hung up the phone and looked at his dad, before walking to the front door with Lionel following him. Lionel hoped he could still convince Lex to help against Clark. But he knew it would be a hard thing to do. Lex approached his guard and said in low tone that Lionel would not be able to hear, "I want you to arrest Lionel. I will explain later."

"Yes sir," The guard said taking out his gun and a pair of handcuffs. "Mr. Luther, you have the right to remain silent."

"You won't get away with this," Lionel said desperately as the guard handcuffed him.

Lex looked at his dad sternly as he stepped up the security guard, who had pushed Lionel into the back seat of the car. He handed Lex, Lionel's car keys and hen watched as Lex began to walk to the car. "I want him heavily guarded," Lex said opening the car door, "No one is allowed to even go near him."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jason moaned and opened his eyes. He had a head ache and it took him a few seconds to realize where he was and what had happened. Jason was at the Talon, hoping and waiting for Lana to show up. He did not know what happened to her and Clark was no where to be found. For three days he just waited worried sick with no clear answers. Chloe was not much help, because she was also trying to find out what happened.

Finally Jason heard that Clark and Lana were back at the Kent farm alive and doing well. He had also heard that Lois was hospitalized from a tragic car accident, but he heard she would be okay. Jason went to go see Lana and was relieved to see she was okay; she was just a little bit shaken from the experience.

Jason was surprised that Clark was no where to be found and that no one seemed to know where he was. Jason did not want to press the matter, because of the recent events, but he soon knew that when this whole ordeal blew off he would try to find out. Finally though, Clark happened to come back and was hanging around this girl hat he didn't recognize but finally found out was Jenny.

Clark and Jenny were out for the day and Jason went to ask Lana if she wanted to go to Metropolis for the day. As soon as he did ask, two girls and two guys appeared tying up Mr. and Mrs. Kent and Lana in the barn while knocking him unconscious in the process.

Jason slowly stood up and gasped when he saw one of the girls floating in mid air with Clark. He turned quickly and hid behind the barn. He called the sheriff and told him what is happening. Sheriff didn't believe him, but said she would check it out. Jason closed his phone and tuned back to the barn entrance just to bump into one of the guys. "Who did you just call?" He asked Jason angrily.

"No one," Jason said as the guy raised his finger and Jason began to rise in the air.

The guys laughed as he threw Jason toward Lana. Lana shrieked as Jason slammed through the barn wall breaking it. Jenny stood up and shot fire at Brett. Brett turned in time to see fire coming at him, but it went through him and hit the barn wall. The barn wall exploded and something caught on fire. Brett looked and saw Sarah let go of him. Sarah turned and looked at Jenny. She slowly approached her and said, "Tsk tsk tsk, you and I were meant to go far together."

"That was my former self," Jenny said walking up to Sarah her hands on fire. She glared at her former best friend ready to shoot fire at her.

"I guess this is where it ends," Sarah said loudly, "Brett, Greg do not intervene this is between me and this bitch."

Sarah turned and grabbed an axe. She winked and ran toward Jenny. She threw the axe high in the air as Jenny shot fire at her. The fire went through Sarah and nearly hit Brett. The fire hit the barn wall that was already burning quickly. Sarah laughed as she ran through Jenny. She caught the axe and jabbed the butt of it into Jenny. Jenny collapsed to the floor and didn't get up. "You never learn do you," Sarah chuckled dropping the axe on the floor.

Lizzy smiled as she poured deeper into Clark's memories. His memories were confusing and messed up, but not nearly as depressing as Lex'. She did find out how much he cared about Lana, despite dating Jenny. In fact, she saw that if she added some memories about arguments with Lana, Clark might feel differently and resent her.

Lizzy began to access it and saw that there was one memory that Clark had a conversation with Lana after he found out that Jason and Lana were dating. She decided that if she added, how much Lana loved Jason and how she compared how terrible her relationship was with Clark. As she accessed the memory, something strange and different happened.

Lizzy found herself in a place filled with bright light. In front of her stood, stood Clark looking at her angrily. She looked around and saw nothing but bright light. "What happened?" Lizzy asked looking at Clark, "this has never happened before?'

"I don't know exactly," Clark said shaking his head, "But you have to end this. Stop it or you will hurt someone."

"Ha, like that hasn't happened before," Lizzy said mockingly, "Clark you would never understand so there is no point in explaining it to you."

"Try me," Clark said looking at Lizzy after looking where he was at, "Let me guess, someone took you and began to do inhumane and horrible tests on you with the meteor rocks."

"You have it all Clark," Lizzy said shaking her head sadly. She tried to pace around, but she couldn't even see her feet, so she wasn't sure if she was moving. "You have a great life, a loving family that will do anything for you." She paused and made a fist. She exhaled hoping she would remain calm. Whatever happened should not last for to long. If she could try to find out what happened and then look at a different memory that would be great. She would still be able to do some damage. To her horror, Lizzy found out she could not do anything but talk. "You did not have a family who you thought loved you. Sell you to Lex Luther to do tests, just to pay some bills."

Clark tried not to feel bad for her. She did have a hard life but the fact that she abused the abilities she had. Clark reached out and touched Lizzy on the shoulder. With that touch, Lizzy found out that she now could enter into Clark's thoughts. Clark looked at her and felt her as she pried into his memories. He squinted and began to block her. She tried to get passed the barriers that Clark put up as her nose began to bleed. She grunted ignoring the discomfort and tried to break through the next barrier.

Lizzy began to pass through the next one as blood began to trail out of her eyes. She blinked the blood away, fearing that she could die if she didn't stop what she was doing. To her horror though, because she was trying so hard to access Clark's memories, she was unable to break free. Lizzy said Clark's name, but it sounded like an echo as a massive amount of energy grew in between Clark and Lizzy. The energy exploded throwing Clark and Lizzy to opposite ends of the barn.


	14. Final Fight

Smallville

Eye For An Eye

Chapter 14

Final Fight

Jason's eyes fluttered open as he began to smell smoke. His back and throat ached as he turned over painfully. He looked and saw Lana and the Kent's trying to break free from the barn wall they were tied to. Lana turned her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes. He stood up and stumbled toward them coughing heavily his throat aching with every cough.

One of the barn walls exploded and the remainder of it landed on the stairs. Jason looked at the stairs wide eyed as he made his way to Lana. Once he got there he began to untie her. "Are you ok Lana?" Jason asked looking at her in the eyes.

"Yeah I am ok," She said relieved that Jason was ok and able to untie them. She coughed and looked at Clark's unmoving body at the far end of the barn.

"Who the hell are these people that did this?" Jason asked as he finally finished untying Lana. He now was untying Mr. Kent, while Lana was untying Mrs. Kent.

Lana coughed again and moved a strand of hair from her forehead, "I don't know exactly." Lana stood up and helped Mrs. Kent to her feet.

They turned abruptly and ran for the barn exit. Lana looked at Lizzy with disgust as she exited. Lizzy was sprawled against the barn wall wide eyed, with blood covering her face. She had a huge board engorged in her stomach, that had come apart from the barn wall. Mrs. Kent held on to her husband tightly as they walked to the fence that separated the farm to their driveway. She looked at the barn tear eyed. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she turned to her husband. "What about Clark?" She asked in a low tone so only her husband was able to hear, "He is still in there."

"Don't worry sweetheart," Jonathan said in a low tone as he looked at his wife briefly before looking at the burning barn. He heard a police siren in back round and felt a hint of relief, "Clark could take care of himself."

"Mr. Kent," Jason asked stepping toward him as Lana stood by his side silently, "What the hell happened here tonight?"

Jonathan wasn't able to answer, because Sheriff Adams car pulled up. She stepped out pf her car as she reached for her walkie-talkie, "We have an emergency at the Kent farm. Get a fire squad out here immediately."

At the moment she clipped her walkie-talkie on to her belt the barn exploded. A section of the barn shot in the air and landed on top of the Sheriff's car crushing the windshield and the front part of the car. "Whoa!" Jason said in shock and a bit of amazement.

Sheriff Adam's looked at her crushed car briefly before stepping up to the Kent's. "Are you ok guys?" She asked looking at everyone, "I have more help coming along. What happened here exactly?"

"It was the Belreeve escapees," Jonathan said as a shocked look over came Jason, "They came here and did this."

"Why would they come here to attack you like this?" Sheriff Adams asked looking at the barn briefly and then at Jonathan.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Clark opened his eyes and stood up quickly. He watched Jason, Lana, and his parents walk out of the burning barn. Brett and Greg approached Clark ready to finish the fight once and for all. Brett's hands had a green glow and Greg pointed at Clark. Brett shot three bursts at Clark, while Greg separated each of the three bursts into smaller bursts.

Clark's grew wide and he sped out of the way as the bursts shot passed him, striking the barn wall. It disintegrated into nothing upon contact. "You got lucky there, Clark," Brett said taking a step toward Clark his hands still glowing green.

Greg looked at Jenny unconscious at the far end of the barn as part of the barn ceiling fell landing close to her. Clark felt a pang of nervousness and then made up his mind. He sped toward her and lifted her up gently. He looked at her as he sped out of the barn, setting her on a stack of hay next to the grass field. He returned to the barn and struck Brett hard in the back. The force sent him into the barn wall, but Greg using his abilities prevented Brett from hitting the barn. As he did that, with the wave of the hand he flung Clark into the barn wall.

Clark got to his feet surprised at Greg's speed. Greg smiled mischievously as he sent pieces of the barn at Clark. Brett shot a burst of green energy at Clark. It hit him while the pieces of the board stuck him moments after. Clark grunted in pain as he fell to the floor. He shook his head ignoring the moments of pain. When the pain subsided he got to his feet and glared at Greg and Brett. "Ooh Clark, that one looked like it hurt a bit," Greg sneered sending another barn fragment at Clark, "I am sorry if we are stronger than you."

Brett laughed and shot another green burst at Clark. Clark shot fire at the same time. The fire and the green burst struck each other in between Clark and Brett. It exploded sending Brett and Greg to the floor. They quickly got back to their feet and were surprised when Clark was not where he previously stood. Instead he stood in back of Brett and Greg. He shoved both of them to the floor and at that same moment the barn exploded. Sarah frowned unhappily and walked through the burning barn invisible.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jenny opened her eyes and moaned feeling pain pulsing all over. It lasted only a few moments and when she felt a little better she stood up confused. The last thing she remembered was fighting Brett and then being hit by one of his energy bursts. She assumed that Clark was still in the barn fighting, but she didn't know why she was out here.

Suddenly the barn exploded and Jenny gasped feeling the heat from the fire. She looked at the burning barn fear growing inside her. "Clark!" She shouted wanting to run in to see if he was okay.

For a few moments she stood there waiting and hoping Clark would walk out of the barn okay. But he didn't which scared the hell out of her. She took a few steps back from the hot barn her heart beating fast. Suddenly she walked into something hard and when she looked she saw it was Clark. She smiled and jumped into his strong arms happily kissing him anxiously.

Clark held her and slowly walked to the front of the barn where everyone else stood watching the barn burn. Sheriff Adams looked at Clark and Jenny approach as sirens were again heard in the distance.

"We were on the other side of the barn," Clark answered looking at his mother briefly before returning his gaze at the Sheriff.

"Do you know why this attack happened?" She asked looking as the barn and then at Clark.

"No I don't Sheriff," Clark said bluntly.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Sheriff Adams said tuning to face his parents as a fire truck and an ambulance drove up to the Kent barn. "I intend to find out."

**2 Days Later**

Clark held Jenny's hand as they walked through the park that was two miles from the farm. After the fire was put out and Sheriff Adams left to study the attack, Clark quickly began to rebuild the barn. He started building the foundations before taking a break to eat dinner before continuing. It took him a few hours to finish the rest of the barn, but now it was rebuilt.

Clark watched as Jenny gazed at a duck swimming toward them. He frowned and then asked, "Jenny are you okay, you have been awfully quiet?"

"Yeah I am okay," Jenny said smiling at Clark, "It is just this whole incident just got me thinking about how crazy Smallville really is."

"Has it taken you this long to realize that Smallville is a crazy place?" Clark asked.

Jenny laughed and hugged Clark's arm. "Do you think Sheriff Adams will find out anything from her investigation?"

"I doubt it," Clark said as Jenny stopped walking. She looked at him in the eye and Clark added, "It will be added to her files of the Smallville's unknown."

"Well that's good," Jenny, said thinking about what just recently occurred. "So did they ever find Sarah?"

Clark shook his head, "No, they found Brett, Lizzy, and Greg's bodies but not Sarah's."

"I wonder where she is now?" Jenny asked watching the duck swim away fro them.

"Wherever she is," Clark said, "She won't bother us for a while, or at least I hope so."

"I just can't stop thinking about how in the beginning I was part of this plan," Jenny said sadly, "I can't believe I wanted to hurt you and use you."

Clark shook his head and said giving her a smile as Jenny looked at her lovingly, "But you didn't, you stepped away and that is what counts. Your past is your past and all that really matters now is the present."

Jenny leaned forward and kissed Clark passionately on the lips. She pushed him to a bench slowly taking of his shirt. When they broke apart, Clark looked at her strangely but hungrily. "Come on Clark," She said removing her shirt and tossing it to the ground, "There is no one else around for miles, let us heave a little bit of fun."

"You are such a naughty girl," Clark teased kissing her on the lips.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Later That Evening**

Lex took a sip of his scotch and then walked to his pool table. He took the pool stick and looked at which ball he should hit first. He hit the number 4 ball, but it missed the intended pocket. Lex looked and began to take his next shot when Clark walked in saying, "So what will be now Lex?"

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked perplexed standing up straight.

"Oh you know exactly," Clark said sternly, "Tell me you had nothing with these recent activities."

"You think I was part of it?" Lex asked looking at Clark surprised as he set down his pool stick, "I had nothing to do with. It was all my dad," Lex said walking to his scotch table. He took a sip and continued, "My dad had me kidnapped and planted in horrific memories about my mom. He knew that I would be able to stop his quest and he couldn't have that happen."

"Where is your dad now?" Clark asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"He is under arrests right now," Lex said, "And I will make sure he stays there for his crimes." Lex paused and took a few steps toward Clark, "I am glad you are here, because there is something I want to talk to you about."

"And what would that be?" Clark asked looking at Lex nervously.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Lex asked feeling a little annoyed. "I am your friend and you couldn't tell you friend about your abilities?"

"Lex…" Clark began stumbling as he tried to fiend the right words.

"Don't lie to me now, please," Lex said his eyes pleading for someone to believe him once. "I overheard your parents talking about your powers and you shouldn't be ashamed about it. Those meteor rocks affect everything they come in contact with."

Clark smiled at Lex nervously, "Yeah I have abilities from those rocks." He didn't want to tell Lex the complete truth, or at least until he could trust him, "I didn't tell you because I feared you would just want to throw me in a lab."

"You are my friend Clark," Lex said placing a friendly hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark felt extremely uneasy despite what Lex was saying, "Listen Clark, because of recent activities, I will shut down all of Luther Corps testing on people and even more so I want you to be a partner with me about that process. I want you to believe that I will stop everything for the means of friendship and what better way to do so if you and I do it side by side."

Clark smiled and agreed with Lex when his cell phone rang ad he found out it was Chloe calling to tell Clark about how Lionel was released from jail. Clark glared at Lex and asked, "Did you know about you dad's release?"

"What?!" Lex asked raising his voice, "Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Chloe," Clark answered, "So answer me."

"My dad should me in custody now," Lex said pulling out his cell phone and calling his personal lawyer, "Tell me something, what is the deal about my dad?"

"Your dad," The his lawyer said, "I was just about to call you and tell you the news. Your dad was released today."

"And what about the money I was putting in to keep him there," Lex said sternly, "He is a dangerous man."

"Apparently there is someone out there with more money than you do," The lawyer answered hanging up the phone as Lex stared at Clark shocked.

The End

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my story. I ended it with a shocker and a little bit of a wonder.... just like the episodes.. Thank you to those who stuck by and for any of the reviews._

_shaw18_


End file.
